Amar peligrosamente parte II
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: (Segunda parte de Amar peligrosamente) Pasados ocho años, las cosas parecen haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero pronto se descubrirá que alguien del gobierno Estadounidense planea sumir en el caos al mundo, para lo que se dispondrá a acabar con Leon y sus compañeros, dedicados a impedir que vuelva a ocurrir, pero las cosas está vez se ensombrecerán más.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

**Amar peligrosamente parte II**

Capítulo 1

El sonido de las gotas de agua impactando contra la loza del plato de ducha cesó súbitamente, seguido por el suave deslizar de la mampara translucida, envolviendo en silencio de nuevo aquel cuarto de baño, hasta que las pisadas mojadas de Leon irrumpieron en la atmósfera.

El rubio secó su cuerpo con rapidez e indiferencia mientras un asunto ocupaba su mente, haciéndole sentirse emocionado ante la perspectiva de reunir a todos sus amigos de una buena vez, y de paso, hacerlo para alegrar con ello a Amy, dándole una sorpresa.

Mientras el hombre terminaba de vestirse poniéndose en una camiseta negra, escuchó como su teléfono móvil sonaba a lo lejos, en el cuarto que comunicaba con aquel baño.

Leon pensó en varios nombres mientras salía al dormitorio que desde hacía ya ocho años compartía con Amy, dirigiéndose al móvil cuando, al cogerlo y observar el nombre en la pantalla, sonrió con cariño.

- ¡Por fin te localizo, Sherry ¿cómo te va por Europa?

_ - Bueno, ya sabes como son estás cosas; Cuando te dedicas a proteger al presidente no tienes tiempo para ti, sólo para ser su sombra. Siento no haber podido contactar antes contigo, Leon. Quería haberte respondido a los mensajes_ – Añadió la chica con un deje de tristeza en la voz, y algo de culpabilidad, pero pronto se esfumó al escuchar la alegría en la voz de su amigo.

- Tranquila, sabes lo mucho que te entiendo. ¿Han acabado ya las cumbres de poderoso? Hemos estado viendo en las noticias el revuelo de las manifestaciones ¿Todo ha ido bien?

_ . Ha sido una locura precisamente por eso, seguridad máxima decretada en todo momento, pero sinceramente, entiendo que la gente esté cabreada. Entre la poca trasparencia de los gobiernos después de lo ocurrido hace años, y la crisis económica, no entiendo que no hayan atentado contra la vida de algún presidente. Pero por fin he acabado, Volvemos esta misma tarde a Washington. _

- ¿Eso significa que podrás venir mañana al cumpleaños de Amy? – Preguntó con ilusión mientras su mirada se iluminaba, pensando que cada vez el plan parecía más redondo.

_ - Por supuesto, estoy deseando veros a todos después de más de dos años, y qué mejor que en una ocasión especial. _

- Perfecto. ¿Conversaste con Jake? Me es imposible localizarle. ¿Sigue en Oriente próximo?

_ - Sí... Apenas puedo hablar con él. Está obsesionado con acabar con esos hombres que eran socios de su padre y de Umbrella... Me parece que ahora él es el que se ha ganado el apelativo de héroe _– Se burló Sherry con nostalgia al recordar cómo su novio llamaba así a Leon años atrás, haciendo que su interlocutor riera levemente. Después de una breve pausa la mujer volvió a hablar – _Pero se comunica por e-mail y está bien, ha aprendido a ser prudente en estos años. Irá mañana también, está ansioso. _

- Fantástico, esto va a salir redondo. Gracias por todo, Sherry. Prepárate para el abrazo que voy a darte mañana. – Dijo Leon a modo de despedida mientras la rubia reía al otro lado de la línea, colgando ambos pocos segundos después.

Leon se sentó en la cama del cuarto tras depositar el teléfono en una cómoda cercana, sonriendo triunfalista pensando que todos al final podrían estar en aquel día, puesto que también contaba con el apoyo de Hunnigan, Helena, Chris y la madre de Amy. Ahora sólo debía esperar a que el momento llegara, y dejarse llevar por el agridulce sabor de la nostalgia que provocaban los recuerdos.

* * *

- Leon... ¡Leon! ¡¿Quieres levantarte ya?! – Riñó Amy al rubio mientras ella terminaba de vestirse con su uniforme de enfermera, y su marido emitía sonidos desde el colchón.

- Es mi día libre, Amy... Sólo un poco más.

- Con los años te has vuelto un perezoso, Kennedy. ¡Mueve el culo! Prometiste a tu hijo que hoy le llevarías al colegio, para así poder fardar delante de los otros niños con el súper padre agente - secreto que tiene, y que tan poco se deja ver.

Leon al recordarlo emitió un quejido de frustración y se incorporó lenta y cansinamente hasta salir de la cama, despejándose al momento al recordar aquel día especial. Rápido se dirigió hacia la morena, que se pintaba los ojos frente al gran espejo del cuarto, posicionándose tras ella, con la cabeza cerca de su hombro derecho, buscando su mirada en el espejo.

- ¿Quién cumplía hoy 32 años, con todas las arrugas, kilos de más y achaques que eso atañe? – Se mofó de su esposa, quien buscó sus ojos con mala cara, comentando al instante.

- Muy gracioso... ¿Te recuerdo que tú tienes ya 43 y con tu trabajo estás rozando la jubilación?

- Sí, pero me conservo muy bien... Soy como una estrella de Hollywood. ¿Ves? – Dijo burlándose mientras se exhibía en calzoncillos ante su mujer, ofreciéndole su musculado cuerpo.

- Muy bien, estrella, ya puedes parar de meter tripa. – Le devolvió la broma. - ¿Estás insinuando que estoy envejeciendo mal, y que estoy gorda?

- Claro que no, es más, ahora me gustas más que antes. En esa época estabas demasiado delgada. Ahora eres perfecta. – Dijo sonriendo acabando con las bromas, para después besar fugazmente a la mujer. – Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Amy volvió a besarle tras una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro y le agradecía el gesto, para después golpear al hombre en un brazo con rapidez y fuerza, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y se quejara ante el gesto, mirándola con incomprensión, a lo que ella respondió con un tono elevado y mirada severa.

- ¡Son las 7 y cuarto! Vístete ahora mismo y lleva a Alex al colegio, porque como llegue tarde por tu culpa, te advierto que vas sufrir de verdad, Kennedy.

- Tranquila, ya voy, ya voy... – Comentó poniéndose unos vaqueros oscuros, para después coger una de sus camisetas al azar, poniéndosela de camino hacia el exterior del cuarto, parándose antes de salir - Antes no tenías tan mal carácter por la mañana. – Dijo dibujando una sonrisa burlona, mientras Amy lanzaba en su dirección una de sus zapatillas de andar por casa, haciendo que el agente cerrara con una carcajada, abandonando el lugar.

Minutos más tarde, Leon conducía su todo-terreno negro hacia la escuela de su hijo, quien andaba distraído mirando un libro. El agente observó por el espejo interior al niño de cabello corto y rubio, aunque algo menos que él, y comenzó a hablar para que le prestara atención, alzando sus ojos azulados hacia los de su padre.

- Has felicitado a tu madre ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro.

- Bien... Pero no habrá dicho nada sobre lo de esta tarde ¿verdad? Ya sabes que tiene que ser una sorpresa, mamá hace mucho que no ve a sus amigos y tiene que ser inesperado...

- Papá no sabe nada, relájate. – Interrumpió Alex a su padre mientras miraba sus ojos por el espejo, justo cuando llegaban al colegio, aparcando el vehículo en un sitio libre.

- Perfecto, muy bien hijo, y como premio voy a salir contigo e iré hasta la puerta para que tus colegas admiren al padre tan molón que tienes, ¿qué te parece? – Dijo Leon con algo de sorna mientras salía del vehículo, y su primogénito le imitaba.

- Preferiría que me enseñases a disparar y a pelear como tú, papá. Con eso podría fardar mucho más, ¿sabes?... – Murmuró para sí con algo de decepción mientras caminaban juntos, dándose cuenta de que a quien más atraía la presencia de su padre era a las madres de otros niños.

- Sabes que tu madre no quiere, eres pequeño todavía para esas cosas, aunque a lo de pelear me comprometo a empezar. Yo convenceré a tu madre, no te preocupes. Te recogeré luego, ¡aprende mucho! – Se despidió cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela, antes de que su hijo pudiera emocionarse con aquello.

Leon, al observar que el pequeño había salido de su campo de visión tomó su móvil, y marcó el número de Hunnigan para ultimar detalles sobre la fiesta.

- ¿Diga? – Respondió al otro lado una voz adormilada, que no correspondía con la de Ingrid, sino con la de Helena.

- ¿Dónde está la propietaria del teléfono, mi encargada de la tarta?

- Está en la ducha, pero lo que tengas que decirle, puedes comunicárselo a la novia de la encargada de la tarta.

- Mmm... No sé si fiarme. Ten en cuenta que Hunnigan es la experta de inteligencia y logística, es por ello que es la encargada de la tarta. – Continuó el rubio con la broma, haciendo que Helena riera levemente.

- Sí, sé cuán valiosa es mi chica, pero tranquilo, Leon. No se nos va a olvidar ir a recoger la tarta, puedes seguir respirando hasta entonces. – Respondió la castaña, para después colgar el teléfono, haciendo que el rubio sonriera levemente guardando su móvil, para después meterse en el coche y volver a su hogar.

* * *

Cerca de las 9 de la noche, las llaves comenzaron a escucharse en la puerta principal de la casa de los Kennedy, anunciando la llegada de Amy de su jornada laboral, otro día más, como jefa de enfermería. La morena avanzó hacia el salón de la casa mientras anunciaba su llegada, parándose en el umbral de la puerta, sorprendida ante la visión de sus viejos y mejores amigos, que juntos corearon un entusiasta `` felicidades, ´´ para después dirigirse hacia la mujer, quien quedó atropellada por las emociones.

Desde luego, el primero en correr a abrazar a su amiga fue Jake, quien limpió un par de lágrimas en las mejillas de Amy antes que cayeran al suelo, y rieron mientras ella preguntaba miles de cosas al pelirrojo, al que no veía desde hacía unos dos años, y por el que había estado sufriendo tanto al saber de su intrépida misión en tierras orientales.

Mientras el emotivo momento discurría, el timbre de la casa alertó a Leon, que con suma tranquilidad y el sabor dulce de aquella sorpresa, se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su casa sin temerse lo que se avecinaba tras ella.

- Ada... – Susurró borrando su sonrisa al encontrarse cara a cara con la espía, quien se veía tan seria como él, tras 8 largos años sin ningún tipo de comunicación.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. – Se mofó ella, esbozando una sonrisa que más pareció una mueca.

**¡Pues aquí estamos otra vez, espero que os guste y me digáis lo que os parece! Gracias de antemano y especial gratitud a Mire, quien revisa los capítulos antes de que los suba para terminar de subsanar algún que otro error. **

**P.D: Intentaré subir uno por semana**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 2

De nuevo aquellos ojos verdes, felinos y penetrantes. De nuevo aquella mirada fija y misteriosa que a Leon habían cautivado hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás.

El rubio no pudo dejar de mirar a la espía durante aquellos eternos segundos, siendo a su vez contemplado por ella, aunque desde luego, no de la misma forma.

Había pasado tantos años desde la última vez en la que se vieron, que Leon no sabía por donde empezar; Sólo sabía que si ella estaba allí era porque algo no marchaba bien.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriera al encontrar aquella certeza en su cabeza y en el rostro de la asiática, que continuaba ofreciéndole una sonrisa a media asta.

- Hace 8 años que no nos vemos, supongo que si estás aquí no es por hacer una visita de cortesía. – Comenzó el agente, haciendo que Ada riera levemente al hallar aquel deje de rencor en su voz después del tiempo transcurrido.

- Veo que aún continuas frustrado por el pasado, pero ya no tiene sentido que te sientas así. Ahora tienes una familia.

- Nunca entenderé tu falta de respuestas, eso es todo, Ada. Lo poco que pudo haber entre nosotros acabó hace ya mucho, pero eso no significa que no te aprecie y me alegre de ver que estás bien.

La mujer desvió la mirada, continuando con rostro impasible y una sonrisilla misteriosa, para volver a hablar cambiando de tema, ocultando que no todo era tan bueno en su vida.

- Tienes razón, Leon. No estoy aquí por cortesía, ni para crearte problemas con la señora Kennedy. Se avecinan grandes problemas y venía a avisarte.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula manteniendo la mirada a la mujer, controlando su temor.

- ¿Qué sabes? – espetó, apuntándola con la barbilla.

- No mucho, sólo que el bio-terrorismo no acabó con Simmons. Ha estado en stand by y alguien poderoso de este país sigue trabajando en ello, supongo que para nada bueno, como de costumbre.

- Eso es imposible... ¿Quién? Umbrella acabó. En Estados Unidos se destruyó todo lo relacionado con la manipulación biológica y viral. Hubo una gran investigación durante años.

- Sí, es cierto, pero alguien está continuando con esa mierda en el Sudeste Asiático de forma muy discreta, y está dentro de tu gobierno, es lo único que sé.

- ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Por qué sabes esto? – Preguntó a bocajarro con el ceño fruncido mientras asimilaba aquellos datos con pavor.

- Estoy con los rusos desde hace tres años. Desde que se desencadenó esta gran crisis y las guerras en las calles las relaciones internacionales se han ido deteriorando mucho. Rusia teme un enfrentamiento a gran escala, una nueva guerra mundial mucha más sádica que las del pasado, por eso empezaron a espiar a tu gobierno y descubrieron que pese a la imagen que pretenden dar, se están preparando para algo más que defenderse.

- No lo entiendo... Trabajo con el presidente, lo protejo y sé de sus ideas para con la nación y el resto de países. Él no está detrás, ni nadie que lo rodee.

- Las personas pueden ser grandes actores, y más si se dedican a la política. Seguiré investigando, sólo quería alertarte para que descubras quién es el responsable y así podamos evitar más masacres.

- Gracias, mantenme informado si descubres algo. – Dijo Leon tras unos segundos, volviendo a la tierra de nuevo, apartando sus cavilaciones.

- Lo mismo digo. Es crucial que esto se resuelva con la máxima discreción para no alertar al culpable, ni crear alarma social a escala mundial.

- Desde luego, puede que adelantara su plan si eso ocurriera.

- Exacto, y supongo que sería muy difícil para tu hijo tener que abandonar esta vida, y para ti verlo sufrir con el horror de años atrás, por cierto, felicita a Amy de mi parte.

Ada sonrió pícaramente, para después abandonar el lugar con su paso elegante y despreocupado mientras Leon se quedaba admirándola unos segundos, cerrando la puerta al perderla de vista.

El agente se adentró despacio en su casa con semblante serio y pensativo, caminando con lentitud sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, sintiéndose traicionado al conocer la noticia de que uno de esos hombres y mujeres a los que protegía con su vida era un estafador que no buscaba la paz, sino el poder y la sangre.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y adentrarse en el salón, el rubio cambió de expresión tratando de apartar las preocupaciones, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al vislumbrar la alegría de sus amigos y familia que duraría poco al conocer la verdad, que tarde o temprano aparecería sin remedio ante todos ellos.

* * *

Horas después, rozando la madrugada, la casa de los Kennedy volvió a sumirse en al tranquilidad que contrastaba con el sentimiento de Leon, aún compungido e inquieto mientras con un suspiro de decepción sentada en la cama, programaba la alarma de su móvil para levantarse al día siguiente. Al escuchar que Amy se adentraba en el cuarto, el hombre depositó el teléfono en la mesilla de noche y trató de fingir que nada ocurría.

- Tu hijo me ha dicho que pretendes enseñarle a pelear. Creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Leon. Es pequeño aún para todo eso, la violencia no... – Amy calló al vislumbrar que su marido estaba ausente, con lo que se sentó a su lado, volviendo a hablar, está vez, de forma seria. - ¿Qué ocurre, Leon? Te he observado esta tarde, estás distraído desde que saliste fuera ¿qué te pasa?

El rubio la miró a los ojos unos segundos, levantándose después con nerviosismo, midiendo las palabras para no alterar a la morena.

- Esta tarde vino Ada. Fue ella quien llamó.

- ¿Ada? ¿qué quiere después de este tiempo? – Preguntó con evidente incertidumbre y recelo, haciendo que el agente inspirara y soltase la verdad acto seguido.

- Ha averiguado que alguien del gobierno está metido en asuntos de bio-terrorismo, experimentos y esas mierdas que debían estar prohibidas de una puta vez. Quería advertirme para que investigue por mi cuenta y así localizar al que está detrás.

- Joder... ¿Está segura de eso?

- Sí, no se atrevería a decirlo si no fuera así. Tengo que pillar a ese mal nacido o todo podría irse al garete de nuevo. Ada trabajará en el asunto, pero necesita mi ayuda.

- Oye, Leon, soy la primera que quiere evitar cualquier cosa relacionada con eso, pero para el carro. Ahora tienes un hijo ¿recuerdas? No puedes jugar a ser el héroe, los héroes mueren y tú ya has tenido demasiada suerte en ese aspecto.

- ¿Y pretendes que no haga nada?

- No, claro que no, pero pide ayuda. no seas imprudente.

- No podemos, Amy. Esto debe ser secreto, una investigación independiente y discreta, o todo podría estallar.

- Mejor que te estalle a ti sólo ¿no? Así si te descubren sólo estará tu cuerpo sobre la mesa del forense con un balazo en la cabeza. Eso sería estupendo ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¡Piensa en Alex… Piensa en mí! – Le reprochó alterada, ya en pie, encarando al rubio que tragó saliva meditando sus palabras para que ella entendiera. No quería discutir, no esa noche.

- Es lo único que hago, Amy. Cada día al despertarme doy gracias porque todo tiene sentido por fin, por teneros a los dos. Pero esto tengo que hacerlo sólo No soy estúpido, y sé que tengo una gran responsabilidad ahora, por favor, entiéndelo. Sabes que en esto consiste mi trabajo.

La morena suspiró resignada a la par que derrotada, sentándose en la cama con enfado, ya no sólo por Leon, sino por la crueldad del destino que de nuevo los enfrentaba al infierno.

- Cuando te conocí y me enamoré de ti ya sabía que esto sería muy difícil, pero no me imaginaba el profundo miedo que despertaría el verte a punto de morir, Como con Wesker, o el ver como te golpeaban salvajemente, como el tío de la farmacéutica tapadera... Saber que corres peligro a diario es horrible, y ya he vivido la sensación de verdad, la parálisis por el terror. No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti, Leon, y con los años ese miedo sólo ha crecido. No quiero sentir que puedo perderte nunca más, no puedo.

Leon suspiró ante la sinceridad y la pena de la enfermera, sentándose a su lado para abrazarla con fuerza contra su duro pecho. Segundos después deshizo el abrazo, haciendo que le mirara.

- Sé bien de qué me hablas, y por eso me duele tanto que insinúes que soy egoísta y no voy a protegerme bien. Amy, yo también estuve a punto de verte morir, conozco ese pánico, pero precisamente si queremos evitar sentirlo de nuevo hay que hacer esto, no hay otro remedio.

La morena se abrazó a sí misma rodeando su cintura, presionando con fuerza el lugar donde la horrible cicatriz le recordaba aquel episodio, haciéndola temblar y sentirse culpable al haber insultado de esa forma tan insensible a su marido.

Claro que sabía que pensaba en ellos y los quería. Sabía que él era tremendamente experimentado y prudente, pero su corazón seguía reclamando a su cerebro que ese hombre era su marido, el amor de su vida al que no quería perder.

- Lo siento, Leon. Sé que no eres egoísta y valoro mucho tu sinceridad. Pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado, no te arriesgues... Dios, no sabes lo que me está costando decir esto. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Siento que te estoy dando vía libre hacia el matadero.

- Me ofende que pienses que he perdido tantas facultades. – Bromeó él con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que ella posara sus ojos en los azules de él, sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Sé que a pesar de estar a las puertas de la vejez eres todavía muy útil, Kennedy.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa ante el comentario, prosiguiendo con la broma.

- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, y voy a demostrarte que este casi anciano puede hacer cosas todavía que te sorprenderán, como en nuestros tiempos mozos.

El hombre sonrió de forma seductora, para después besar con pasión a Amy, recostándola en la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, dispuesto a olvidar todo lo malo en aquella noche.

**¡Gracias a todo el que lo lea!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 3

Leon caminaba con paso firme hacia el despacho del presidente Estadounidense, saludando a las personas que se cruzaba con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Pero aquella vez era diferente, a pesar de que el resto no lo notase en su tono ni semblante. Por dentro estaba nervioso y alterado.

Aquella noche había tenido pesadillas sobre lo que Ada le había contado, sueños horribles en los que Alex sufría, moría, o se perdía entre el gentío histérico por ponerse a salvo. Igualmente le pasaba con Amy.

El agente se sorprendía enormemente al vislumbrar cuánto había cambiad su vida y visión del mundo. Antes esas cosas no le ocurrían, y ahora sin embargo, antes de que sucediera nada malo, ya sufría y tenía pesadillas.

_`` Ahora tienes mucho que perder. ´´_ - Le susurró una voz interna, ofreciéndole la respuesta del por qué de su pavor.

Al llegar ante la puerta de noble madera Leon inspiró profundamente, llamando después con los nudillos, esperando el permiso para entrar.

- Ah, Leon. Hoy no te esperaba tan pronto. – Habló el presidente, un hombre de raza negra, de cuarenta y pocos, moreno de pelo corto y sonrisa afable. - ¿Todo va bien?

El hombre se levantó de su escritorio al observar el rostro serio del agente, que habló con cautela.

- Lo cierto es que no, señor. Algo muy importante me trae por aquí. Importante y secreto.

- Habla ya, Leon. Me estás preocupando.

- Señor Peyton, al parecer, por fuentes fiables y muy cercanas a mí, alguien de este gobierno trabaja con armas biológicas en el sudeste asiático desde hace un par de años, ignorando las prohibiciones. Desde luego no puede ser por un mero afán científico. Pienso que esa persona podría planear un golpe de estado, o algo a nivel mundial.

El presidente borró todo ápice de felicidad de su rostro y mostrándose igual de serio que su mejor agente, le respondió.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Completamente.

- En ese caso, te pongo al mando de la investigación. Busca los mejores hombres, lo que necesites y resuélvelo de una forma discreta. Esto no debe salir a la luz o entraremos en guerra. Por supuesto no lo comentaré con nadie, aunque quizás la vicepresidenta Reynolds deba saberlo.

- Confío en ella tanto como en usted, señor.

Antes de que el moreno hablara, alguien llamó, haciéndole pasar. Ante los dos hombres apareció la mentada mujer, Rachel Reynolds, una rubia de media melena y alta estatura, igualmente de unos cuarenta años.

- Rachel, apareces en el momento oportuno. Leon ha informado de algo muy serio. Alguien juega con armas biológicas y es de los nuestro.

- Eso es horrible ¿no sabes nada más? – Preguntó mirando al rubio con preocupación mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

- Esto será alto secreto, sólo nosotros lo sabremos. Leon, confiamos en ti.

- Gracias, señor. Si me disculpan, me pondré de inmediato.

Leon se giró sobre sí mismo avanzando hacia la puerta mientras dejaba a los dos políticos cuchichear en voz baja con preocupación, meditando en sus siguientes pasos.

* * *

- ¿Alguien sabe por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Sherry mientras se acercaba a la gran mesa metálica donde sus amigos esperaban sentados dentro de una gran nave de un polígono a las afueras de Washington, donde Leon los había citado.

- No es el cumpleaños de nadie ¿verdad? – Se burló Jake mirando a los presentes, que le respondieron con una sonrisa. Todos menos su novia, quien le dedicó una mirada seria, hablando de nuevo.

- Algo no va bien, sino no estaríamos en este lugar.

El resto meditó aquello en silencio, haciendo que sus sonrisas se difuminaran al reconocer que tenía razón. Acto seguido, Leon apareció en el lugar con velocidad.

- Perdonad por la tardanza, chicos, tenía que recoger a Alex del colegio. Me alegro de que todos estéis aquí, esto es muy importante y voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda.

- Suéltalo ya, Leon, nos tienes en ascuas. – Le rogó Helena de forma brusca, haciendo que el hombre se apoyara en la mesa, mirándolos serios.

- El bio-terrorismo vuelve.

Tras contemplar el rostro incrédulo y extrañado de sus amigos, continuó contando lo que sabía, haciendo que el resto dirigieran sus miradas hacia él, sin perder detalle de sus palabras, manteniendo el silencio absoluto.

Chris Redfield fue el primero en tomar la palabra al acabar el agente, centrando la atención del resto del equipo.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – Preguntó extrañado al no revelar Leon su fuente, comprendiéndolo todo al oír el nombre.

- Ada. – Dijo Leon en un murmullo, creando de nuevo un silencio tenso.

- Cuando esa mujer aparece no sucede nada bueno. – Comentó Jake mientras se echaba hacia atrás con la silla.

- Podemos fiarnos de ella, ya nos lo demostró en el pasado.

- En eso tiene razón Leon. – Afirmó Hunnigan - ¿Quién está al tanto de esto?

- Nosotros, el presidente y la vicepresidenta.

- ¿Y podemos fiarnos de ellos? Mira lo que pasó con Simmons.

- Sí, Sherry. Estoy seguro de que no tienen que ver. Fueron siempre los primeros en ir en contra de todo esto. Las campañas salieron de sus iniciativas.

- ¿Y Amy no sabe nada? – Preguntó Jake cambiando de tema. Leon le observó devolviéndole la misma mirada seria.

- Sí, lo sabe, a grandes rasgos al menos. Pero esta vez se quedará fuera.

- ¿Crees que vas a poder evitarlo? ¿Qué está bien apartarla de todo?

- Amy ahora es una civil, no tiene por qué estar en esto, es peligroso. No dejaré que arriesgue su vida de nuevo.

- Pero somos sus amigos, su familia es la que está pringada. No vas a poder retenerla ni apartarla de esto. Cometerás un error, héroe.

Jake y Leon se desafiaron en silencio, ambos reprochándose sólo con el poder de sus miradas. Antes de que ninguno volviera a intervenir y la discusión se caldeara, Sherry intervino.

- Vale, vale, chicos. Ya veremos que hacemos con Amy según se desarrollen los acontecimientos. Lo importante ahora es tener mucho cuidado y estar juntos. No podemos permitir que ocurra de nuevo lo de hace 8 años.

- Eso es, no más muertes. Hemos perdido mucho ya. – Intervino Helena, haciendo que Ingrid la mirara y tomara su mano entre las suyas, sonriéndola levemente para reconfortarla ante la imagen de la perdida de su hermana.

- Exacto, pues pongámonos en marcha. –Habló Leon con energía. - Como siempre Hunnigan será nuestro contacto en común. Debemos dividirnos para terne vigilado y localizad el lugar de experimentación en Asia.

- Cuenta con la BSAA para ello, saldremos esta noche.

- Gracias, Chris. Mientras, Helena, Sherry y yo investigaremos desde dentro del gobierno. Jake, podrías infiltrarte con los rusos, ellos llevan una investigación secreta y no nos dirán nada de lo que descubran.

- Está bien. Igual me encuentro con tu amiga ¿quieres que le de algún recado? – Comentó malintencionadamente el pelirrojo, refiriéndose a Ada, demostrando que lo ocurrido en el pasado no se había esfumado de su mente.

- Jake, por favor. – Intervino su novia parando aquello.

Leon apretó la mandíbula con ira mientras las facciones de su rostro se tornaban rígidas al recordar todo el daño que había hecho a Amy años atrás. Segundos después de un nuevo silencio, el rubio habló, recuperando la compostura.

- Bien, pues si nadie tiene ninguna duda, esto es todo. Nos informaremos ante cualquier novedad.

Los presentes se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos, despidiéndose de forma tenue para abandonar el lugar, dejando solo a Leon, que pensaba únicamente en la nueva discusión con la enfermera cuando se enterara de que no sólo él se jauría la vida, sino también todos sus amigos más cercanos, y para colmo, por orden expresa de él mismo.

El hombre suspiró fuertemente, resignándose a lo venidero, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la nave, apagando las luces tras de sí.

**Muchísimas gracias a todo aquel que lea y siga esta historia, y por supuesto a los que comentan. Las quiero, señoras ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 4

Amy se mordía las uñas sin darse cuenta de nuevo mientras pensaba con gran incertidumbre por qué Jake no le devolvía las llamadas desde hacía varios días.

Estaba desesperada ante la permanente respuesta del contestador automático del móvil, repitiendo incansable que dejara un mensaje… al igual que el de Sherry. Y eso en el mejor de los casos, cuando los aparatos estaban encendidos, lo cual no ocurría con frecuencia.

Por otro lado, su malestar aumentaba confirmando las sospechas de que algo no marchaba bien, al darse cuenta de que Leon apenas aparecía por casa, y cuando se le veía por los pasillos, se excusaba diciendo que debía volver al trabajo con velocidad, o llegando a altas horas, sin dar oportunidad a la enfermera de hablar con el rubio.

La mujer salió de sus pensamientos nerviosos cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, provocando un veloz ritmo de su corazón al comprobar que Jake era el que esperaba al otro lado de la línea. Sin aguardar un segundo la morena contestó con el corazón encogido.

- Por fin respondes a mis llamadas, empezaba a preocuparme.

_ - Lo siento, no he podido hacerlo antes._

- Tranquilo. Estoy deseando que quedemos, desde mi cumpleaños no te he vuelto a ver el pelo, casi como al resto. –Añadió la mujer en un susurro, escuchando el silencio al otro lado, tenso.

_ - Lo siento, Amy_.

Ante la repetición de aquella frase, la enfermera sintió su preocupación aumentar.

- ¿Qué sientes tanto, Jake? Habla de una vez, por Dios.

_ - Siento no haberte dicho nada y haberme ido sin más, haciéndole caso a Leon._

Amy tragó saliva sintiendo como la furia crecía en su interior ante el descubrimiento.

- ¿Dónde estás?

_ - Estoy en Rusia, en un hospital. Por eso no he podido llamarte antes._

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien?

_ - Tranquila, sabes que soy un tío duro. Me apuñalaron hace unos días, ya sabes, gajes del oficio._

- Ya... Estás ahí por lo que dijo Ada, y si tú estás metido eso significa que el resto también ¿no? ¿Acaso alguien piensa decirme algo alguna maldita vez?

- _Lo sé, lo siento y comprendo que estés cabreada, Amy. Leon nos necesita, somos buenos, no tienes que preocuparte, sólo cuidarte, y a mi sobrino político. –_ Bromeó intentando relajar la situación, aunque sabía que la chica seguiría enfadada.

- Tienes parte de culpa por no saltarte las instrucciones de Leon. Joder, Jake, yo confío en ti, eres el único que no me trata como a una niña. ¡Te han apuñalado y ni siquiera me he enterado, podrías estar muerto!

_ - Pero no lo estoy, todo va bien, en serio. Te he llamado porque me sentía muy culpable, no podía aguantar más pensando en que, cuanto más tiempo pasara y te enterases de que ni siquiera te había dicho que me iba de nuevo, y más a esta mierda de misión, ibas a cabrearte conmigo en serio. Perdóname, pero al final sentí que preocuparte tanto era mala idea, me equivoqué._

Amy suspiró profundamente mientras trataba de relajarse, continuando después.

- Sabes que no puedo enfadarme de veras contigo, sobre todo porque estoy segura de que la idea de mantenerme al margen por completo es de Leon. Va a enterarse. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con él desde que surgió todo esto.

_ - Lo lamento pero él intenta protegerte, aunque se le está yendo un poco de las manos. Amy, tengo que colgar. Espero que podamos vernos pronto, cuidaos mucho._

- Y tú, por favor. Gracias por la llamada, Jake. –Se despidió la mujer con un halo de decepción, suspirando mientras apartaba el teléfono de su oreja, depositándolo sobre la mesa.

Pronto aquella pena se convirtió en ira, provocando una quemazón en su interior al pensar en las libertades que se tomaba su marido para con ella. Ya estaba harta de que no la contara nada, de su silencio y trato. Aquella noche no se le escaparía.

* * *

Leon abrió muy despacio la puerta de su casa para evitar hacer mucho ruido mientras se introducía despacio en ella, alumbrado por la luz que desprendía la luna en el cielo oscuro de la noche,

Subió con sigilo las escaleras que conducían a la planta de los dormitorios, entrando en el cuarto que compartía con Amy, pasando directamente al baño que comunicaba con la estancia donde se desnudó para meterse a la ducha.

Cuando salió, tras secarse levemente, cogió a oscuras una muda de la cómoda para no despertar a la enfermera, quien para sorpresa de Leon encendió la lamparilla de su mesa de noche, contemplándole con cara de pocos amigos.

Leon terminó de cubrirse con la prenda mientras pensaba en cómo lidiar con la situación.

- Creía que estabas dormida. –Comentó finalmente en un susurro calmado, sintiendo los ojos verdes de ella clavársele con furia.

- Das por hecho demasiadas cosas. Como que no iba a enterarme de que has mandado a todos nuestros amigos investigar tu misión, y decirles que no hablen conmigo. ¿Crees que tienes derecho?

- Amy, yo...

La chica se levantó con una rapidez violenta de la cama sin quitarle ojo al rubio, interrumpiéndole con brusquedad y enfado, sin poder controlar el volumen de su voz.

- ¡Estoy harta de tus excusas, igual de que me apartes de todo como si fuera estúpida! ¿Crees qué voy a coger el primer avión que pueda a Rusia para matar gente o espiar? ¿Que voy a irrumpir en el despacho del presidente para gritar que quién quiera que sea el que está jodiendo el mundo pare? ¿En serio crees que soy tan gilipollas, Leon? ¡No voy a meterme a jugar a las guerras, no soy militar, lo sé! ¡Sólo quiero saber cómo estáis porque tengo todo el puto derecho, quieras tú o no!

Leon retrocedió unos pasos debido a la dureza en las palabras de su mujer. Apretó los labios antes de responder.

- Sólo quiero ahorrarte sufrimiento, sé que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería. Quiero proteger...

- ¡No soy una niña, joder, apréndetelo ya! –Volvió a interrumpirle con un grito–. Hace días que no me hablas ¿sabes? Y me doy cuenta. ¿Eres tan idiota cómo para pensar que no me iba a enterar de que me evitas para que no te pregunte?

- ¿Y tú crees que para mí esta mierda es fácil? ¡También son mis amigos, y está claro que no me hace ni puta gracia que se expongan, pero son los mejores! Esta misión es alto secreto, no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos ¡es mi puto trabajo, Amy!

- ¡Lo sé! Y ya que no eres capaz de dejar las putas misiones suicidas ni por tu hijo, igual deberíamos ser nosotros los que te dejemos a ti.

A Leon aquella frase le dolió como una puñalada, pero se limitó a mirar a su esposa con los puños apretados, cuando antes de contestar nada, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y Alex observaba desde el umbral horrorizado a ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué gritáis tanto? –Se atrevió a preguntar el niño mirando a sus padres.

- Lo siento, cariño –Dijo Amy calmándose mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello–. no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos gritando tanto. Está todo bien, no te preocupes, venga que te acompaño a la cama.

Acto seguido, la mujer avanzó hacia su hijo, empujándolo con suavidad para que caminara junto a ella abandonando a Leon en la estancia, quien derrotado se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose las manos al rostro.

* * *

Amy, continuando con el semblante serio, arropó a su hijo, esbozando una falsa sonrisa que ofreció al niño. Este atisbó la tristeza y el enfado en su madre, y no pudo evitar hablar.

- Sé que os pasa algo, mamá. Sino no gritaríais hasta que se enterasen los vecinos de la calle de enfrente, ni hubierais estado días sin hablaros. Estás muy enfadada.

- Alex, esto no tiene que ver contigo, no quiero que te afecte...

- Sólo dime una cosa, por ir haciéndome a la idea si vais a divorciaros. ¿Le quieres? Si tienes que pensártelo es evidente que no. –Intervino el pequeño ante el silencio de su madre, quien alzó la vista para mirar los ojos azules de Leon en los de su hijo, no pudiendo evitar que su mirada se tornaran vidriosa.

- No callo por eso, Alex. Le quiero muchísimo, igual que a ti. Simplemente me has hecho darme cuenta de las cosas, cariño. No voy a separarme nunca de tu padre, no te preocupes. –Añadió sonriendo mientras un par de lágrimas huían de sus ojos y acariciaba el pelo de su hijo.

* * *

El sonido de un teléfono móvil inundó la estancia lujosa en la que se hallaba, haciendo que la mujer que estaba frente a él esperando a que sonase lo cogiese con ansías, aguardando a que al otro lado su contacto hablase.

_ - Buenos días, señora. Ya hemos averiguado lo que quería, hay varios agentes trabajando en el caso, no sólo en el país, también fuera. Además de la BSAA. ¿Seguimos con el plan?_

- Sí, matad a Leon Kennedy, si el líder cae, es cuestión de tiempo que encontremos al resto, irán cayendo uno a uno ¡Quiero que encontréis a todos lo que estén implicados por parte de ese agentucho y los eliminéis ya!

_ - Entendido. Tendrá noticias cuando este hecho, mañana mismo iremos a por Kennedy._

La mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa para después colgar, levantándose automáticamente después del escritorio del despacho del presidente, esperando ocupar aquel lugar antes de lo previsto.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis que os parece! **

**CMosser: Como habrás comprobado, Amy se ha rejado un poco con los años y no maltrata físicamente a su marido, aunque la lengua la sigue teniendo afilada o más si cabe XD Tranquila que mala hierba nunca muere y volverá a las andadas, soltándosele la mano en alguna ocasión muajaja! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 5

Amy llevaba un buen rato despierta, a pesar de que aquel era su día libre, pero no podía dormir pensando en la discusión de la pasada noche, ni en lo que su hijo le había dicho, haciéndole ver cuánto amaba a Leon.

_ -``Si tienes que pensártelo es evidente que no le quieres ´´ _-Recordó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

La contestación había saltado automáticamente en su mente a la pregunta del niño, y pensar que había sido tan dura con Leon le provocó un dolor agudo en el pecho. Los dos habían hecho todo mal desde el principio de aquella locura.

La enfermera abandonó la cocina dejando su café a medias para correr escaleras arriba, irrumpiendo con brusquedad en el dormitorio principal, donde Leon se terminaba de vestir con rostro entristecido y serio.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Amy esquivó la mirada sorprendida del rubio abrazándole con fuerza, rodeándole con los brazos como si aquella fuera la última vez. El agente suspiró entre aliviado y resignado, para tan sólo un segundo después corresponderla de igual forma, prestando atención a las palabras ahogadas que le brindaba.

- Perdóname, Leon. He sido muy cruel, no debí decirte que tendríamos que estar sin ti, es mentira, Alex y yo te necesitamos. – Lloró la enfermera mientras apretaba más su cara contra el pecho del hombre.

- Nos hemos equivocado. Sé que lo dijiste porque estabas enfadada, o eso espero. – Bromeó haciendo que ella se separase rápidamente para mirarle.

- No lo dudes nunca. –Dijo solemne mientras el rubio limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil, no sé en qué pensaba. A partir de ahora te contaré las cosas.

- Yo también siento haberme puesto tan histérica, no debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos.

- Bueno, ya está arreglado. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí ¿y tú?

El hombre sonrió levemente, para después besar a la morena con ternura, abrazándola a continuación mientras le susurraba que en ese momento, mucho mejor.

- Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar, me llevo a Alex al colegio. Espero que luego continuemos con la reconciliación como se merece.

La mujer rió levemente besando de nuevo a su marido a modo de despedida, para después observarlo marchar sintiendo aquellas mariposas en su estómago. El amor aún continuaba igual de candente, a pesar de los años transcurridos.

* * *

El teléfono de la residencia Kennedy sonó a las 5 de la tarde, distrayendo a Amy de sus tareas, quien lo cogió con gran incertidumbre, sintiendo miedo al escuchar que eran del colegio de su hijo.

- Señora Kennedy, soy el director del colegio de su hijo. Se ha peleado y está en la enfermería, pero no se preocupe, no es grave. El único problema es que vamos a expulsarlo, al igual que al niño con el que se ha peleado. ¿Podría venir? me gustaría hablar con usted sobre el tema.

- Claro, voy en seguida. –Respondió apartando las preguntas que surgieron en su mente, colgando después para salir lo antes posible hacia la escuela.

En apenas una hora y media, Amy salía del colegio con Alex caminando delante suya, haciendo oídos sordos al sermón de su madre tras la conversación de esta con el director de la escuela, aún sin comprender por qué los dos niños se habían peleado.

- ¿Y pretendes que deje que tu padre te enseñe a pelear o a disparar? De eso nada, sólo con pegar a lo loco ya le has roto la nariz a ese niño.

- Y él a mí el labio.

- ¿Por qué le has pegado, Alex? –Preguntó la mujer con mal humor obviando el comentario de su hijo.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que por defenderme! Ese idiota ha venido buscando bronca sin más, dice que le ha pagado un tío por pegarme. Debe estar loco, o es simplemente gilipollas.

- ¡Eh! Esa boca. –Le riñó Amy mientras entraban en el coche poniendo rumbo al hogar.

- Perdona, pero si vais gritándolo por casa no te sorprendas de que lo repita.

La mujer suspiró resignada sabiendo que tenía razón, para después de unos segundos volver a hablar, haciendo entender al niño que a pesar de todo, tendría un castigo por lo sucedido.

- Aunque ese niño haya empezado tú no deberías haber continuado, vamos a castigarte. Se lo voy a contar a tu padre.

- Tú me das más miedo... –Murmuró el rubio mientras perdía la mirada por la ventanilla.

Amy esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el comentario, disimulando para no ser vista por el niño, mientras continuaba conduciendo en silencio hasta llegar al destino.

- Tu padre no tardará en llegar, así que sube a asearte y haz tus deberes. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

Alex emitió un leve quejido a modo de respuesta, desapareciendo escaleras arriba mientras la mujer se dirigía a la cocina, ordenando lo que le había quedado a medias.

Pocos minutos después Amy escuchó la voz del niño llamándola, con lo que subió a atenderlo mientras observaba por una de las ventanas la llegada de Leon con su coche.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Alex?

- Esto me sangra, creo que le pasa algo. –Se quejó el niño mientras se llevaba los dedos al labio superior, donde le habían herido en la pelea.

- Se te habrá saltado algún punto, déjame ver.

Antes de que la enfermera pudiera dictar un veredicto, un par de tiros se escucharon fuera de su hogar.

El sonido alertó a ambos de inmediato, ya que había sonado muy cerca, haciendo que se olvidasen del labio del chico.

Amy se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, observando como Leon se había refugiado detrás de su vehículo, ahora agujereado por las balas, mientras un hombre trajeado salía de otro vehículo que había parado a la entrada, y volvía a disparar, intentando darle. Segundos después, la mujer dejó de ver a su marido, escuchando simplemente tiros.

- Escóndete debajo de la cama, Alex, y no salgas pase lo que pase. –Ordenó con rapidez dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto, girándose cuando el niño intentó rechistar.

- Pero mamá...

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡No salgas!

La morena salió después corriendo hacia su cuarto, dirigiéndose a la mesilla de noche de Leon, sacando de un doble fondo una clásica nueve milímetros.

Amy corrió entonces escaleras abajo con el arma preparada, saliendo de la casa con mucho cuidado intentando localizar al desconocido mientras el corazón le latía con suma fuerza.

Antes de llegar al garaje de su casa escuchó el chirriar de las ruedas de un vehículo alejarse a todo gas, entendiendo que el hombre de traje se habría largado.

- ¿Leon? ¡Leon! –Gritó asustada mientras corría hacia la cochera aún con el arma en la mano, pendiente de cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Al entrar en la estancia observó al rubio de rodillas en el suelo, tras el coche que la mujer solía conducir, con la mano tapando una parte de su brazo cercana al hombro. Amy entonces respiró de nuevo dando gracias al cielo por verle entero, arrodillándose junto a él mientras soltaba la pistola.

- Estoy bien, tranquila. Sólo me ha rozado. –Dijo él abrazándola rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba desbocado.

- Gracias a Dios. ¿Quién era? ¿lo conocías?

- No... Pero estoy seguro que viene de parte del cabrón que está preparando toda esa mierda que investigamos. Ya saben que voy detrás de él, pero no sé cómo se ha enterado tan rápido.

- Bueno, averiguaremos eso más tarde, déjame ver el brazo, Leon ¿Seguro qué estás bien?

- Sí, de verdad.

- Papá...

La pareja se giró para mirar a su hijo, quien miraba atónito y aterrado la escena. Leon le hizo un gesto con el brazo, y el niño acudió a abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tenías clase extraescolar hoy.

- Se ha peleado con un chico y le han expulsado. –Intervino Amy mirando su hijo después-. Alex, te dije que te escondieras, podría haberte pasado algo.

- Lo siento.

Amy suspiró, deshaciendo su mueca de seriedad, comprendiendo el miedo que debía haber pasado él también, abrazándolo después con fuerza tras un suspiro resignado.

**¡Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 6

La nave industrial convertida en base de operaciones por el grupo de agentes se hallaba sumida en un tenso y duro silencio, mientras Leon y Helena observaban a Hunnigan sentada frente a ellos ante un pequeño portátil, que destacaba sobre la gran mesa de color gris metálico.

Los dos agentes observaban expectantes la imagen del ordenador, aguardando con esperanzas a que Jake contestara a la llamada, comunicándose por fin con sus compañeros, pero aquel momento no llegó, una vez más, haciendo que Ingrid levantara la vista de la pantalla.

- Nadie contesta al otro lado.

- Joder... –Masculló Leon moviéndose inquieto por la sala, mientras Helena se sentaba, igualmente derrotada.

Antes de que alguien pronunciase palabra, la puerta de la gran sala se abrió, dando paso a Sherry. La inquietud y preocupación inundaban su rostro.

- Jake no contesta a mis correos ni llamadas tan poco. ¿Habéis podido localizarle?

- Acabamos de volver a intentarlo, pero nada.

- Leon, le ha pasado algo. Desde hace tres días no sabemos nada de él, y a ti te han intentado matar. –Se apresuró a hablar la rubia, dejando que sus nervios la dominasen, mientras Leon la observaba con la culpabilidad golpeando su interior.

- Tranquila, Sherry, vamos a ponernos en marcha de inmediato.

A la intervención de Helena la chica dejó de mirar al hombre, quien se repuso de sus emociones negativas, centrándose en el plan para el cual se habían reunido.

Tras un leve gesto de Harper hacia su novia, esta comenzó a realizar operaciones con su portátil, teniendo al otro lado en cuestión de segundos al capitán de la BSAA a través de una video llamada.

- Hola, Chris. ¿cómo van las cosas por Tailandia? ¿alguna novedad?

- Aún seguimos la pista de la farmacéutica que me enviaste, pero esto está siendo más complicado de lo esperado. Encontramos al hombre que Ada nos dijo, pero al día siguiente apareció muerto. Esos cabrones hacen bien los deberes. ¿Qué ha pasado por allí en estos días? –Preguntó el castaño a sabiendas de que las cosas no marchaban bien al recibir días atrás la fecha y hora de la conexión que acontecía.

- Hace tres días un hombre intentó matar a Leon en su casa con su familia dentro, y no logramos localizar a Jake desde el mismo momento. Quién quiera que esté detrás de esto nos ha descubierto, a todos. Y vienen a por nosotros.

- Dios... ¿Cómo está Leon? ¿Y Amy y el niño?

- Estamos bien, Chris. –Intervino el rubio posicionándose delante del portátil para ver a su amigo.- No esperaban que ellos estuvieran allí. Alex dijo que a un chaval le pagaron porque se peleara con él, y así sacar a Amy de casa para que fuera al colegio. Sólo me quieren a mí, aunque está claro que ahora tendré que separarme de ellos. Estarán con mi suegra hasta que sepamos más.

- ¿Y Jake? ¿no sabéis nada salvo que no contesta ni aparece?

- Exacto. Esta noche salgo para Rusia.

Chris ofreció una mueca seria a Leon mientras meditaba el asunto, para después hablar fijando su mirada en la del hombre.

- ¿Has hablado con Ada? Ella trabaja para los rusos, está allí también.

- No contesta a nuestras llamadas.

Tras la respuesta ahogada de Leon se hizo el silencio mientras el grupo pensaba en qué opciones tenían. El temor trataba de anular su solvencia, la competencia que los calificaba tras años de práctica en aquel terreno pedregoso.

En aquel preciso instante, el móvil del agente comenzó a sonar, haciendo que su semblante cambiara al contemplar el nombre de la asiática en la pantalla.

Tras un breve y rápido `` _es ella _´´ descolgó sin pensar.

- Ada ¿dónde estás? ¿por qué no respondías? –Preguntó de forma atropellada poniendo el manos libres, aunque se arrepintiendo tras escuchar las palabras de Wong al otro lado.

- Hola, guapo. Yo también te he echado mucho de menos.

Ante la mofa de la espía el grupo sintió como la incomodidad se hacia un hueco junto a ellos, hasta que Leon la apartó con indiferencia, continuando con el tema importante.

- Jake ha desaparecido, creemos que esos cabrones lo han pillado. En realidad saben que todos estamos metidos en esto. El martes intentaron matarme.

- Eso va a complicarnos mucho las cosas... Voy a ponerme a buscar a vuestro amigo. Tengo una pequeña pista que me conduce a Siberia, hay un complejo abandonado que usaban en la antigua URSS, y parece estar en activo porque he visto movimiento en él. Puede que si han capturado a Jake esté allí, y también puede que le torturen y experimenten con él por eso de su súper genoma.

- Yo llegaré a Moscú mañana, me pondré en contacto contigo para sacarlo de allí.

- Esto no puede esperar, y menos si saben que estamos tras ellos. Te mandaré la localización y nos veremos allí. Rezad por que aún siga vivo.

Acto seguido la mujer colgó, haciendo que los presentes meditasen aquellas duras palabras, que no eran tan descabelladas viendo la brutalidad con la que esa gente funcionaba, asaltando casas en barrios residenciales a plena luz del día.

- Hunnigan, ¿crees que podrías conseguirme un vuelo antes hacia Moscú?

- Déjame intentar lo que pueda. Puede que haya algún avión presidencial libre. Con suerte podrías partir en dos horas.

- Bien. Chicos, debemos extremar las precauciones, saben quienes somos, donde vivimos... Viene a por nosotros con todas sus ganas, tened mucho cuidado.

Leon, tras la recomendación a sus compañeros iba a abandonar el lugar, cuando Sherry habló, haciendo que se detuviera.

- Quiero ir contigo. No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar, Leon. –Habló la chica con tal seriedad y convicción, que el hombre no pudo más que suspirar y resignarse ante aquello. No tenía derecho a decirle que no fuera en busca del amor de su vida.

- Está bien. Te avisaré cuando sepa cuando salimos. Helena, confío en ti, ten mucho cuidado.

La castaña asintió solemnemente ante las palabras del agente, para después observar como se marchaba con el semblante rígido.

* * *

Jake despertó de nuevo con el mismo malestar físico sin saber cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde que le habían metido en aquel sitio. No podía recordar apenas nada, sólo que un par de hombres le habían inyectado algo mientras dormía en un hostal de mala muerte en la capital rusa.

Aún recordaba el dolor de la aguja clavándose en su cuello, despertándole abruptamente, pero lo demás eran tinieblas. Ni siquiera sabía si continuaba en el país.

El pelirrojo observó hacia los lados, comprobando que continuaba conectado a varias máquinas que desconocía por completo y le sacaban sangre, mientras que a veces le inyectaban un líquido blanquecino que hacía que se retorciese de dolor.

El joven notó su debilidad física cuando trató de zafarse de las correas de cuero que lo sujetaban por sus extremidades a la camilla, dándose cuenta de que aquel simple gesto violento le hacia marearse de forma desmedida, haciendo que la inconsciencia tratara de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Jake luchó contra aquello, intentando no perder el sentido de nuevo y empezar a urdir un plan para escapar de allí, cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la sala blanca en la que se hallaba. Un hombre ataviado con un traje especial, mascarilla y guantes se acercó a él, comenzando a examinar las maquinas y pantallas cercanas.

- ¿Quién coño sois, para quién trabajáis? Contéstame, cabrón. – Susurró el chico sintiendo su malestar aumentar, mientras el científico lo ignoraba por completo.

Jake empezó a forcejear para liberarse de sus ataduras mientras insultaba al hombre con enfado y furia, cuando, de repente, alguien golpeó al desconocido trabajador en la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo, inconsciente.

- Tu padre sentiría verdadera decepción si te hubiera visto en estas circunstancias, Wesker Junior.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con sorpresa al observar frente a él a Ada sonriéndole levemente, pero no pudo evitar sentir alivio al darse cuenta de que por fin alguien sabía de su paradero.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Querida CMosser, siento que sean cortos, ya sabes mi ``formato´´ XD Me hicieron reír tus comentarios y esperaré con ansías los siguientes :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 7

Ada se acercó hasta Jake sin decir nada para librarle de sus ataduras y cables que se conectaban al cuerpo del chico, deteniendo después su atención en las pantallas.

- Has tenido suerte, parece que no te han convertido en una asquerosa y molesta mutación, sólo estaban tratando de clonar tu sangre.

- Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Cómo coño vamos a salir de aquí? A penas puedo mantenerme en pie.

La asiática lo miró durante unos segundos, para después pensar en las posibilidades que tenían. Estaba claro que ella no podría cargar con el pelirrojo y asegurarse de que no los descubrieran en las instalaciones. Debía encontrar un plan B.

Antes de que Ada pudiera hablar de nuevo, un sonido estridente invadió el complejo, haciendo que la mujer sonriera levemente.

- Parece que acaba de llegar la caballería. Ellos nos ayudarán a sacarte de aquí.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Te veo flojo de verdad, Muller... Leon, y supongo que tu novia acompañándole. Quédate aquí, saldré y despejaré el camino hasta encontrarlos para que puedan sacarte. Si alguien viene, ya sabes que hay que hacer. –Le dijo mientras le tiraba una pistola, ofreciéndole una sonrisa para, acto seguido, abandonar el cuarto.

Jake maldijo interiormente mientras una oleada de nauseas le invadían, haciendo que se apoyara en la camilla, cerrando los ojos para controlar su mareo.

* * *

Los tiros resonaban de forma estrepitosa en una de las salas principales de lugar, donde cientos de urnas de gran tamaño albergaban horrores mutantes, acompañados de extraños y gigantescos ordenadores.

Leon y Sherry se defendían como podían, cubriéndose mutuamente y devolviendo el fuego, acabando con sus agresores, aunque por pocos minutos, puesto que acudían más cuando todo parecía tranquilo.

La rubia se deshacía cuerpo a cuerpo de un enemigo, dejándolo inconsciente cuando visualizó a un hombre atacar a traición Leon, quien estaba más que ocupado devolviendo balas a un hombre escondido tras las barandillas de la segunda planta del lugar. Sherry con pánico avanzó hacia su compañero tratando de salvarlo de una puñalada mortal, cuando un disparo desde un punto lejano voló la cabeza del hombre haciéndole morir en el acto.

Ambos agentes levantaron la vista hallando a Ada en la segunda planta, repartiendo plomo a diestro y siniestro hasta acabar con los enemigos restantes.

Después de unos segundos, la mujer apareció frente a la pareja, guardando la pistola- gancho que usaba para trasportarse.

- Ya veo que habéis pasado de entrar con discreción... Eso va a dificultarnos las cosas. – Saludó Ada mirando a Leon, fijando la vista después en Sherry, cuando esta habló casi interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Dónde está Jake? ¿le has visto?

- Está arriba, en una de las salas. Se recuperará si lo sacamos de aquí.

La rubia inmediatamente se dispuso a correr hacia el lugar indicado, cuando las palabras de Leon la detuvieron.

- Sherry, es peligroso, no te precipites.

- Tu chico está bien, y seguro que desea verte tanto como tú a él, pero créeme, ahora mismo necesita que sea Leon el que vaya a socorrerlo. No tiene apenas fuerzas, tú no podrás moverlo de ese cuarto, querida.

- Iré a buscarlo y lo sacaré de aquí. Tú ayúdala a despejar esto y cubrirnos.

Sherry asintió mientras apretaba la mandíbula, repitiéndose que todo saldría bien, viendo partir al agente hacia la planta superior.

Leon encontró a Jake ojeando los archivos del ordenador de la estancia, haciendo que este se girara rápidamente apuntándole con el arma, que enseguida bajó al comprobar que era él.

- Joder, ya era hora, Leon.

- Lo siento, Jake. Vámonos de aquí, Sherry y Ada despejarán el camino ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Jodido. Estoy mareado y no parece que se me vaya a pasar.

- Vale, agárrate a mí, yo soportaré tu peso.

Jake obedeció al hombre pasando la mano por su cuello mientras Leon lo sujetaba de la cintura y el brazo, comenzando a avanzar con cautela, escuchando los disparos de fondo.

Cuando ambos asomaron a la gran sala de urnas, observaron a las dos mujeres luchar contra varios hombres, acabando poco después con ellos.

- ¡Jake! Estás bien, gracias a Dios... – Susurró aliviada Sherry tras haber corrido hacia su novio, besándolo tras las breves palabras.

- Hay que salir de aquí ya, no tardarán en venir refuerzos. – Intervino Ada mientras cargaba su arma, mirando fugazmente a Leon, quien asintió. – Salid los tres, que Sherry despeje el camino y yo os cubriré por detrás. Si no salgo y vosotros ya estáis fuera, huid.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo, con lo que comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. Leon echó un último vistazo a la espía, despidiéndose con un serio `` ten cuidado ´´ comenzando después a correr tras Birkin.

Los pasillos del complejo se hacían el doble de largos mientras el trío avanzaba hacia la salida en máxima tensión.

Sherry iba varios metros por delante, contemplando con algo de dificultad a Ada siguiendo sus pasos en la lejanía. Había dejado de disparar, al igual que ella. Todo parecía haberse calmado.

No tardaron en llegar al exterior, notando como el frío del lugar invadía sus cuerpos, pero como el ardor de la esperanza se abría paso en el interior de cada uno, al visualizar el vehículo que los dos agentes habían usado para llegar hasta el complejo.

- ¡Sherry, ayúdame a meterlo detrás! – Pidió Leon a la mujer, quien dejó de vigilar la puerta para ayudar a tumbar a Jake en los asientos traseros. Había vuelto a perder la consciencia.

- Debo ir a ayudar a Ada.

Sherry miró los ojos confusos del hombre un momento, atisbando el miedo a que algo la ocurriese, cuando el sonido de un disparo de rifle de francotirador los sobresaltó, haciendo que se agacharan.

- ¡Leon, tenemos que irnos!

El agente iba a replicar cuando sus palabras quedaron ahogadas al escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero, que se acercaba raudo a sus posiciones mientras alguien desde arriba, disparaba tratando de alcanzarlos.

Leon maldijo para sí mientras corría a meterse en el coche, igual que Sherry, vislumbrando poco después como Ada salía al bosque, encontrándose con la escena.

La mujer de rojo usó su pistola para trasportarse y subir a un árbol, haciendo que Leon dudara sobre qué hacer, entonces, pocos segundos después, una nueva bala cruzó el aire vertiginosamente, impactando en el lugar en el que Ada se había posado.

El rubio notó su corazón palpitar con fuerza al no vislumbrar, mientras se alejaban, movimiento alguno en el árbol, pero esa sensación se disipó un instante cuando las ramas se movieron.

Entonces todo aquel sentimiento de esperanza se vio quebrado al contemplar como la sangre de Ada se derramaba por el tronco del abeto, cayendo en el suelo aún con nieve de aquel bosque de coníferas.

- La habrán herido en una pierna o algo similar, no tiene por qué haber ocurrido nada. Se quedará oculta hasta que el helicóptero se vaya y pueda huir. –Intervino Sherry con rapidez, contemplando la misma escena que su amigo, quien continuaba echando ojeadas al retrovisor izquierdo.

- Espero que tengas razón, nos alejaremos para distraer a esos cabrones y regresaremos después, hay que ayudarla.

Tras las breves palabras, el agente pisó a fondo el acelerador mientras el objeto volador les seguía, tratando de alcanzarles con sus disparos. Leon sólo podía rezar interiormente porque todo saliese bien, y la mujer asiática aguantara, si es que seguía viva.

**Gracias por leer! ¡¿qué pasará con Ada?!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 8

Sherry y Leon habían vuelto casi una hora después al bosque donde se hallaba oculto el complejo de los nuevos enemigos de la humanidad, para hallar el paradero de Ada y salir de la incertidumbre que los embargaba, todo tras haber dejado a Jake en el hospital más cercano, custodiado por agentes de la confianza de Leon.

Leon no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, y es que aquel reguero de sangre lo perseguía en su mente, haciendo que el lado paranoico que todos llevan dentro hablara haciéndole encoger de miedo.

Ambos agentes caminaban en busca del árbol en cuestión donde se había producido la escena, separándose para cubrir más terreno al no recordar el punto exacto.

Sherry encontró entonces un charco de sangre a los pies del abeto ganador, y tras rodearlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, encontrando el cuerpo yacente de Ada sin vida.

- Dios mío... –Es todo lo que la rubia pudo murmurar al encontrarse con la cruda realidad, pensando en cómo abordar aquella situación con Leon, que aún no sabía nada.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera planear algo en su mente, el hombre se acercó hasta el lugar observando con horror el cadáver de la espía. Un pequeño agujero adornaba su frente, donde el francotirador había atinado con éxito, matándola en el momento. Ada estaba muerta, no había duda, ni tan poco vuelta atrás.

- Lo siento mucho, Leon... Avisaré para que se lleven su cuerpo y lo repatrien. Tranquilo, yo me encargaré de todo.

- Está bien, gracias, Sherry.

Apenas un susurro salió de la garganta del rubio, que no podía apartar la vista de la morena, pensando si aquello de verdad era real. Ada Wong ¿muerta? ¿Cómo era posible?

Las palabras de Sherry hablando por teléfono resonaban como un eco lejano en la cabeza de Leon, que ya había comenzado a plantearse las típicas dudas de que si hubiera hecho otras cosas, igual los acontecimientos hubieran cambiado. La tortura mental estaba más que servida, y culpa e incredulidad se apoderaban de él a velocidad de vértigo.

- Vendrán en media hora y saldremos para Estados unidos todos. ¿Cómo estás, Leon? – Preguntó la chica con temor al observar la nada en los ojos de su amigo, que parecía no reaccionar ante aquello.

- Necesito tiempo. Estoy bien, gracias por todo.

- Te dejaré solo unos minutos. Estoy en el coche.

Sherry apoyó su mano en el hombro derecho de él dedicándole una sonrisa a media asta, para después alejarse y ofrecerle intimidad al agente, quien sin duda la necesitaba.

Leon continuó varios minutos en la misma posición, embriagado por el silencio y la desolación, vislumbrando el semblante pálido de la mujer y su sangre seca manchar su ropa y cara. No pudo evitar que el sentimiento de culpa y del estrepitoso fracaso de no haberla salvado le golpeara con rudeza, provocando que sus ojos se tornaran vidriosos, y de sus labios sólo pudieran salir unos cortos vocablos.

- Perdóname, Ada, Perdóname.

* * *

Amy corrió hasta alcanzar su teléfono móvil antes de que colgaran, entrando en el salón de casa de su madre, haciendo que Alex alzara la vista de sus deberes para mirarla.

- ¿Sherry? Hola ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor dime que Leon y Jake están bien... – Murmuró tratando de que su hijo no la escuchara, aunque este puso toda su atención en su madre, preocupado igualmente.

_ - Sí, no nos ha pasado nada a ninguno, pero... Leon te necesita. Estamos de camino a casa. _

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿qué ha sucedido?

Sherry inspiró fuertemente y habló sin pensarlo, evitando alzar la voz para que Leon pudiera oírla.

_ - Han matado a Ada cuando salíamos de rescatar a Jake. No se podía hacer nada, la dispararon en la cabeza. _

- Dios mío.

_ - Nos queda como una hora y media para llegar Washington. Iremos al anatómico forense así que, te esperaremos allí. _

- Claro, iré en seguida. ¿Cómo está Leon?

_ - Ausente, callado... No lo asimila y se siente culpable. Espero que contigo reaccione y suelte todo lo que lo está matando por dentro. Nos vemos en una hora, Amy._

- Vale, adiós y gracias por llamar.

La enfermera colgó depositando el móvil encima de la mesa donde su hijo escribía. El rubio alzó la vista hasta cruzarse con la de su madre, que pensativa, ocultaba su boca con una mano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?

- Ha muerto una amiga de tu padre, así que ahora saldré y me reuniré con ellos. Tú tendrás que quedarte aquí, volveremos pronto. – Mintió la mujer, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su marido, ni cuánto tiempo necesitaría para recomponerse y poder presentarse ante el niño.

- Vale.

Ante el susurro de decepción de Alex, la morena acarició su cabello con ternura, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, para después sentarse a su lado y ofrecerle ayuda con su tarea.

* * *

Cuando la noche inundaba la ciudad, Amy aparcó su vehículo negro ante la puerta del instituto anatómico forense, dirigiéndose con nerviosismo hacia el interior, sin dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras que diría a Leon. Se encontraba perdida totalmente, no sabía cómo debía enfrentar aquello, puesto que era algo que tenía que haber desmontado al hombre, y muy pocas veces le había visto en esas circunstancias.

Mientras la enfermera caminaba en busca de alguien que la orientara para saber a dónde ir, una voz familiar la nombró, haciendo que se girara y encontrara a Jake; Un Jake demacrado, pero entero, lo que hizo que la mujer sonriera y lo abrazara con emoción.

- ¿Cómo estás? Te veo cansado

- Bueno, esos cabrones me torturaron un poco, pero todo está bien. Antes estaba mucho peor. –Se sinceró sonriéndola levemente, cambiando después su semblante. –Leon está dentro de la morgue. Está muy jodido.

- Vale. Voy a verlo. Gracias, Jake. Me alegro de que estés bien.

- Hablaremos luego. –Se despidió él abrazándola, para después dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, que ella le devolvió a modo de disculpa por tener que irse tan rápido.

Amy caminó con paso firme hasta la entrada del depósito de cadáveres, viendo entonces mermada su valentía. Sintió no estar preparada para aquello, y eso la asustó enormemente, pues quería ser capaz de consolar al hombre que amaba, y verse sólo como un peso muerto a su lado, contemplando impotente su dolor, la hacía estremecer y sentir inseguridad.

Finalmente la morena abrió despacio la puerta, introduciéndose con calma mientras contemplaba a Leon parado ante el cuerpo expuesto de la que se suponía era Ada, pensó la enfermera, puesto que este se hallaba cubierto completamente por una sábana blanca.

- Leon, cariño...

Ante el susurro de la enfermera, el agente se giró y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Amy escuchó un fuerte suspiro de parte de su marido, que interpretó como una mezcla de alivio y dolor, mientras la aferraba más a sí mismo.

- Lo siento mucho, Leon. Sé cuánto la apreciabas. – Dijo Amy aun abrazándolo, cuando sintió como el hombre comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, sollozando de forma silenciosa sobre su hombro derecho.

- Debimos quedarnos y ayudarla. Está muerta por mi culpa.

- No, Leon.

La mujer no pudo más que emitir aquellas palabras con voz quebrada, sintiendo como el rubio se derrumbaba en sus brazos, guardando silencio mientras él lloraba, abrazándola como un niño. Amy entonces, simplemente, se dedicó a apretarlo fuerte contra su pecho, resguardando del dolor lo poco que quedaba de su marido.

**Espero que os haya gustado ;) ¡muchas gracias! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 9

Amaneció un nuevo día de soleada primavera mientras Amy despertaba en la cama de su casa, hallando que Leon ya no se encontraba a su lado.

La enfermera se levantó con rapidez, abandonando cualquier tarea matutina para ir en busca del rubio, recordando las dolorosas escenas vividas la pasada noche.

Ambos habían continuado durante largo rato en la misma posición, envueltos en el mismo silencio, sintiendo el frío.

Al haber vislumbrado la morena el estado de Leon, y las altas horas a las que acabaron todo aquel embrollo, decidió que lo mejor era no molestar a su madre ni al pobre hijo de ambos, comunicándoles que irían a pasar la noche a la residencia Kennedy, vacía desde el incidente del hombre trajeado que intentó matar al rubio.

La enfermera bajó casi a la carrera las escaleras, entrando en la cocina donde encontró a su marido sentado en uno de los taburetes frente a la encimera, tomando café. Leon la miró algo extrañado al observarla entrar de forma abrupta, pero dejó que fuese ella la que iniciase la conversación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿has podido dormir? – Preguntó dulcemente ella mientras se acercaba a su posición para besarlo, sentándose sobre él cuando el rubio la atrajo hacía sí, colocándola en aquella posición.

- No mucho, pero me encuentro mejor, aunque aún no puedo creérmelo. Sólo necesito tiempo, supongo.

- El tiempo todo lo calma, aunque no cura. Pero yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a soportarlo.

Leon se vio contagiado de la sonrisa que su esposa le ofreció, besándola fugazmente después mientras acariciaba su cabello negro. Tan sólo unos segundos después llamaron al timbre de la casa.

Amy se levantó para abrir, encontrando al otro lado a su madre en compañía de Alex. Ambos saludaron a la mujer y se adentraron en la casa.

El niño corrió al vislumbrar a su padre aparecer en el recibidor del hogar, abrazándolo mientras este se agachaba para recibirlo con una sonrisa sincera, llena de alegría. Amy aún así distinguió aquel deje de pesadumbre en el hombre.

- ¡Hey! ¿cómo estás? ¿le has hecho caso a tu abuela? – Preguntó Leon al pequeño mientras se ponía en pie, mirándole mientras luchaba por ocultarle su tristeza.

- Claro, ya sabes que me porto bien siempre y cuando se me den motivos.

Leon rió levemente ante aquella contestación, agitando el pelo claro del niño, cuando su suegra habló.

- Tenemos que irnos, Alex, o vas a llegar tarde.

- ¿No te importa llevarlo, mamá?

- Claro que no. Sólo hemos venido a saludar, pensaba hacerlo igualmente. Lo siento mucho, Leon.

- Gracias, Liss. Por todo.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa, caminando hacia la puerta principal mientras Alex se despedía de su padre con emotividad, saliendo después corriendo para alcanzar a su abuela.

Amy cerró la puerta una vez se hallaron de nuevo solos, pero no les dio tiempo apenas a abandonar la estancia cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. La mujer abrió pensando que sería su hijo de nuevo, pero ante ella encontró un mensajero.

- Hola, traigo esto para Leon Scott Kennedy. –Dijo mientras alzaba un sobre blanco típico de carta.

- Soy yo.

- Muy bien, firme aquí y todo suyo. – Respondió el cartero ofreciéndole la carpeta al recién aparecido hombre, quien le obedeció, recibiendo el sobre.

La pareja volvió al interior de la casa, donde Leon abrió el sobre tras leer el remitente con extrañeza, puesto que el nombre que figuraba le sonaba a bufete de abogados, extrayendo una carta manuscrita que le cortó el aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Amy con miedo al vislumbrar la cara de su marido, quien no apartaba los ojos del papel.

- Es una carta de Ada. Me la envían hoy siguiendo sus instrucciones, al parecer dejó estipulado que me la entregaran cuando muriera.

- Ve a leerla.

- ¿No te importa?

- Claro que no, Leon. –Susurró la chica con cariño mirándole a los ojos. –Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

El rubio sonrió levemente, acercándose para besarla fugazmente, desapareciendo del lugar con el corazón en un puño, comenzando a leer cuando se hubo sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

_Querido Leon:_

_Si estás leyendo esto yo ya estaré muerta. Quién lo iba a decir ¿eh? Incluso yo misma a veces creía que no lograrían derrotarme, pero, ya ves, hasta los mejores cometemos fallos. _

Leon sonrió con tristeza ante el comentario leído, continuando después con un nudo en la garganta.

_He escrito esta carta a lo largo de mucho tiempo, cambiando cosas cientos de veces, quemándolas otras tantas, completándola a través de los años y por fin está aquí. _

_El primer día que comencé a escribirla fue cuando me enteré de que te habías casado con Amy. Fue una verdadera sorpresa, no me imaginaba que alguien como tú terminara haciendo lo que el resto de los mortales, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era lo que de verdad iba a hacerte feliz; Por fin encontraste una compañera que te ayudase a sobrellevar este mundo de locos. _

_No fue fácil para mí hacerme a la idea de que jamás estaríamos juntos. El destino me había confundido diciéndome con todos nuestros encuentros a lo largo de los años que entre nosotros había algo, algo más aparte de esa extraordinaria química que siempre ha habido entre ambos. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos cuando eras un policía novato perdido en un apocalipsis? Ahí me di cuenta de que nuestros caminos estaban entrelazados. Ese día creo que me enamoré de ti, por tu entrega hacia alguien que no conocías, ese calor que me trasmitiste hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había sentido. Me conmocionó._

_Nos hemos querido, lo sé, y sé que tú también, igual que nos hemos deseado durante mucho tiempo y esa llama jamás se extinguió, por eso me costó creer que todo se había acabado cuando te vi llorar por Amy, cuando me rechazaste esas veces. Comprendí que nuestro amor no era el de verdad, estaba a otro nivel. _

_Pensaba mucho en qué tenía ella que no tuviera yo, porque, francamente, mi vanidad a veces me juega malas pasadas, y sabiendo mis cualidades no entendía tu rechazo, pero comprendí que yo no podía ofrecerte lo que ella; esa dedicación, el cariño agobiante... nunca han sido lo mío._

_Por todo eso acepté que me había tocado perder de veras, pero lo que nunca podremos perder es el gran cariño y aprecio que nos hemos tenido, y que descubrí que teníamos hace no mucho. Siempre hemos sido amigos, a nuestro modo, pero amigos, y compañeros, Leon. Y por este sentimiento tan fuerte que nos une te pido que seas feliz porque, como ya hemos comprobado, la vida es fugaz. Dedícate a tu familia, reflexiona todos los días sobre lo que ellos te han aportado, porque gracias a ellos eres quien eres: un hombre completo. Y por favor, cuida de esa mujer tuya tan histérica y noble, se lo merece, y sobretodo de ese niño tan condenadamente hermoso y adorable que tienes. _

_Demuéstrale al mundo que no vas a permitir que te jodan más, Leon. Vénganos a todos, y no se te ocurra pensar que tú tienes la culpa de que yo esté muerta. _

_Por cierto, toda la información que acumulé estaba en mi cabeza, no hay nada físico, pero tenía todo preparado por si llegaba este día, así que, Hunnigan habrá recibido la información. _

_Por siempre tuya. _

_Ada. _

Leon sonrió mientras doblaba la carta, notando que aquella despedida le había hecho sentirse un poco mejor.

No dejaría que la muerte de Ada fuera en vano, ahora tenía las fuerzas que necesitaba. Iba a luchar hasta el final para encerrar al culpable de todo aquello. A la manzana podrida del gobierno estadounidense.


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 10

Al sonido tosco de la gran puerta de la nave industrial cerrarse, los presentes en la sala guardaron silencio; Un silencio incómodo y cortante al vislumbrar a Leon acercarse junto con Amy hacia la gran mesa metálica; Y es que a penas hacia 48 horas de la abrupta muerte de Ada. ¿Cómo debían tratar al rubio después de eso sin conocer lo que ocurría en su alma?

Hunnigan fue la única capaz de reaccionar, ya que se sentía en la obligación de ser la portavoz del consuelo por los años vividos junto a Leon. Ella debía tomar las riendas, su corazón se lo exigía al contemplar el dolor en el rostro de su amigo.

Sin vacilar, la castaña caminó hasta Leon y le dio un cariñoso abrazo ante la mirada silenciosa del resto del grupo.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Leon. Y sentimos que no puedas tomarte ni siquiera un minuto de respiro después de lo que ha pasado. Pero sabes que nos tienes para lo que necesites.

- Muchas gracias, a todos. –Respondió con un deje de sonrisa mirando a los presentes, quienes le imitaron de igual modo. Segundos después volvió a hablar, intentado alejar a Ada de su mente. –Tenemos que darnos prisa, nos llevan ventaja. ¿Hunnigan, has descodificado los datos de Ada?

- Sí. También se los he mandado a Chris, como me dijiste. Hablan sobre la sospecha de que el comando que juega con las armas biológicas está en Tailandia, aunque tienen repartidas por diversos países de alrededor otras tapaderas. Al parecer los rusos interceptaron a un hombre sospechoso que viajaba mucho a Tailandia. Era uno de los jefes de las investigaciones, pero al enterarse el verdadero jefazo de que lo pillaron, lo mandó matar. Eso nos lo contó Chris hace un par de días, pero resulta que tras investigar, hemos descubierto que no era el mismo. La BSAA en este momento se encuentra tirando del hilo de ese hombre, para llegar a descubrir las instalaciones que manejan en Tailandia, y de ahí sonsacar información sobre quién de nuestro gobierno está detrás. Ada se dedicaba a investigar al otro hombre, en este caso se movía por Camboya.

- Todos están relacionados, independientemente del país en el que trabajasen. Debemos encontrar qué unen a todas esas tapaderas, así estaremos más cerca de los responsables.

- Hay un camino más rápido. – Añadió Ingrid, haciendo que Leon volviera a callar. –Ada también había encontrado rastros de otro encargado, está vez del supervisor de una farmacéutica americana, bueno, de una de sus sedes por el mundo, está también en Tailandia. Es este tipo.

La mujer mostró la pantalla del portátil al recién llegado, puesto que el resto ya conocía la historia. Leon pudo observar a un hombre de mediana edad, tez morena, pelo oscuro y ojos rasgados.

- Su nombre es Ken Martthong. – Dijo Ingrid mientras el hombre continuaba atento a la foto. –Es uno de los importantes, podría saber algo y si no es así, al menos tenéis más que nada.

- Lo único es que debemos ser discretos para que no lo maten como al resto. – Intervino Sherry tras un suspiro.

- Informaré a Chris de inmediato para que comiencen la búsqueda hasta que yo llegue.

- ¿Y quién irá contigo? – Preguntó de inmediato la rubia, intuyéndola idea de Leon.

- Iré solo, cuantos menos mejor, menos sospecha. Además, aquí hay mucho que hacer.

- Eso es un suicidio, Leon.

- Amy, por favor.

La morena iba a protestar de nuevo, continuando con aquella mirada de pocos amigos cuando Jake se metió en la conversación, haciendo que la pareja dejase de mirarse.

- Yo iré con Leon. A mí no me quieren matar, lo han demostrado. Soy su conejillo de indias.

El rubio meditó un segundo la propuesta, para después aceptar no muy convencido, creando de nuevo en la sala un silencio incómodo.

- Mañana saldremos en el primer vuelo. Hunnigan avísanos cuando lo tengas. Debo ir a ver al presidente, chicos. Tened cuidado.

- Oye, un momento. – Interrumpió Jake queriendo resolver su intriga.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Se supone que Amy iba a quedarse al margen, según dijiste.

- Lo saben todo sobre nosotros. Si quisieran podrían haberme matado ya. No tiene sentido apartarme como si fuera idiota. –Se aventuró responder la mujer.

- Bien, por mi perfecto, veo que le has convencido al final, chica sanitaria.

A la respuesta de Jake, Amy respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras Leon continuaba serio, irrumpiendo en la conversación.

- Lo que debe quedar claro es que es una mera espectadora. Puede saber lo que ocurre pero nada de actuar de ningún modo. En fin, debo irme. Nos vemos en casa. – Se despidió en último lugar de su mujer, para acto seguido caminar al exterior, saliendo del solar.

* * *

El trayecto hacia la casa blanca fue más corto que de costumbre para Leon, quien absorto en sus cavilaciones dejó de sentir la lógica del fluir del tiempo. De igual modo se aventuró por los amplios pasillos del complejo hasta llegar ante el despacho presidencial, donde la voz de su superior le hizo pasar.

Leon cerró la puerta tras de sí, vislumbrando al presidente junto con la vicepresidenta, observando con atención sendos informes. Ambos apartaron la vista de los papeles para prestar atención al recién llegado.

- No te esperábamos hasta mañana, Leon. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, señor. Sólo venía a informarle de que me marcho a Tailandia, a seguir las pistas del caso, un hombre que trabaja para una de las supuestas empresas corruptas. No puedo decirle mucho más.

- Está bien, confiamos en ti, Leon. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

El rubio ofreció su gratitud al moreno mientras la mujer se levantaba y se acercaba hasta él.

- Me enteré ayer de lo ocurrido con esa amiga tuya, Leon. Lo siento muchísimo. Nadie olvidará tu esfuerzo y dedicación. –Comentó mientras le abrazaba levemente, mirándole después a los ojos con solemnidad.

- Gracias, señora Reynolds.

- Bueno, Leon. Ahora descansa, es muy tarde. Ve a casa con tu familia.

A la recomendación del presidente, el rubio dio las gracias levemente, despidiéndose para salir de la sala, sintiendo como de nuevo el odio crecía en su interior desmedidamente. Aquel que estuviera moviendo los hilos en la sombra lo pagaría caro. Pagaría por haber matado a Ada y estar robándoles el tiempo a todo ellos lejos de la paz y las personas que amaban.

Leon apretó los puños mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia la salida de la gran casa sin dejar de sentir su sangre hervir. Estaba totalmente sorprendido de lo rápido que la tristeza había sido sustituida por el odio, pero debía contener su ira para pensar con claridad y devolver la jugada, o todo podría volverse en su contra.

Al salir a la calle el agente dejó a un lado sus íntimos sentimientos al ver a Amy apoyada sobre el coche, esperándole paciente. La morena sonrió levemente mientras besaba con fugacidad a su marido, y ambos se metían en el interior del vehículo.

Amy permaneció observando al hombre con atención, dándose cuenta de su ausencia mental, respondiendo con castos monosílabos a sus preguntas mientras aquella mueca de seriedad no abandonaba su rostro. Finalmente la enfermera se dio por vencida y calló, esperando el momento de llegar al hogar, donde no pudo soportar aquella mirada fría y vacía del agente, junto con su silencio.

- Leon ¿qué te ocurre? – Preguntó haciendo que este le mirara momentáneamente, cerrando después el coche. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista vislumbró a la morena frente a él, escudriñando su cara.

- Nada, Amy. Es sólo que... –Leon Emitió un sonoro suspiro y continuó al vislumbrar los ojos verdes de ella clavarse en los suyos.- Estoy descontrolado: Mis sentimientos lo están y tengo miedo de fallar por ello. Nunca había sentido esta rabia e impotencia.

- Lo entiendo, es normal, cariño. ¿Ni siquiera ya el deporte te alivia?

- No es sólo eso, Amy. La culpa es lo que peor llevo. No puedo dejar de ver a todas horas su cara, la sangre... Eso es lo que me está matando.

La morena inspiró hondo y tomó el rostro de su marido entre las manos para que la mirase fijamente.

- Hiciste lo único que podías, Leon. No fue tu culpa, no podías haberla salvado de ese francotirador. Fue mala suerte, una puta suerte nefasta de la que nadie es culpable.

- Aun así he de vivir con ello, ¿y si sucede de nuevo? Amy, yo...

La morena calló al hombre con un rápido beso, apretando fuertemente sus labios contra los de él, para después separarse y hablar de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle.

-Estoy aquí, Leon, no tengas miedo, no estás solo. Lucharemos juntos contra los demonios.

Ante el comentario y la mirada decidida de ella, Leon sintió que su alma por fin comenzaba a calmarse, escapando momentáneamente del pavor y haciendo que, segundos después, besase a la enfermera con total pasión mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo dando gracias porque aquella mujer se hubiera cruzado en su camino una vez.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes, salvo excepciones, no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia puede contener Vocabulario y escenas fuertes en varios ámbitos_

_No todo sale de mi imaginación, por lo que es posible que me inspire en diálogos o escenas de otros lugares_

_No soy escritora, esto es por pura diversión, a cualquier duda o crítica con respeto, estoy abierta._

Capítulo 11

Aquella mañana Leon había vuelto a despertarse antes de tiempo tras una larga noche de vigilia, en la que habían sido escasas las ocasiones en las que había dormido, y para colmo, las pesadillas no le habían concedido descanso.

Amy despertó poco después que el rubio, observando desde la cama como este acababa de vestirse, para después vislumbrar en el reloj de su mesa de noche que eran las 6 de la mañana.

- ¿Has podido dormir algo? – Rompió el silencio la mujer con un susurro tenue, haciendo que el hombre se volviera para encararla.

- No mucho, pero estoy bien.

- ¿A qué hora os vais?

- A las 7 y media tengo que pasar a por Jake, pero no aguantaba más en la cama. Voy a hacer café, estaré en la cocina.

Ante la seca contestación del rubio, Amy tan sólo pudo susurrar un ``vale´´ de forma sorprendida y temerosa. Nunca había visto a Leon tan apático ni tan enfadado con el universo, algo que hacía que la enfermera se sintiera horrible por no saber cómo devolverle a su estado natural, y por otro lado, aquella situación hacia que se sintiese aterrada. Iba a enfrentarse a una situación más que peligrosa, debía estar al cien por cien, y aún así los riesgos eran altos. La imagen de la paliza casi mortal que Albert Wesker le propinó hacía ya años vino a su mente, y sintió como se quedaba sin aliento.

Amy bajó minutos después a la cocina, visiblemente alicaída tras enfrentarse con sus quimeras, sentándose en una de las altas banquetas mientras observaba a Leon frente a ella, de pie, mirando por la ventana de forma ausente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó el hombre al mirarla, encontrando la desazón en su cara.

- Que te vas hoy a Tailandia y ni siquiera sé cuándo volveré a verte, con el aliciente de que no estás bien, Leon, y eso me duele muchísimo. Pero no quiero decirte que estoy sufriendo por tu partida, porque lo importante es que tú estés preparado.

- Lo siento mucho, estos días te he descuidado. –Dijo mientras dejaba la taza de café y se dirigía a Amy, haciendo que esta se levantara de su asiento.- No voy a decirte que no va a ocurrir nada malo, porque ambos sabemos de qué va esto, pero te prometo que desde el momento en el que salga de nuestra casa voy a cambiar este estado de mierda, por todos nosotros. No quiero morir, Amy, pienso regresar contigo y Alex porque la única certeza que tengo en esta vida es que os amo a los dos y quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible a vuestro lado.

- Por favor Leon, hazlo. Estoy tan asustada... Esa gente es de las más peligrosas a las que te has enfrentado. Tengo mucho miedo… Júrame que volverás… -Un sollozo escapó a su control.

- Te lo juro. –Sentenció mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas del rostro de su mujer, para después abrazarse ambos con ganas.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Luego, Amy sorbió sus lágrimas y decidió aligerar el ambiente.

- Confío en ti, y en tus habilidades, a pesar de que te estás haciendo viejo. –Se burló sonriendo, contagiando de inmediato al rubio.

- Maldita sea, creía que ya te había demostrado que sigo con plenas facultades.

- Quizás no me ha quedado claro.

Leon ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió a demostrar que era el de siempre, olvidándose del mal que amenazaba al mundo mientras cogía a Amy a horcajadas, besándola de forma pasional al mismo tiempo, llevándola hasta una de las encimeras.

Amy mientras recibía sus besos luchó por quitarle la camiseta al hombre, vislumbrando como Leon pretendía imitarla un segundo después, pero ambos pararon en seco al escuchar la voz de Alex tras ellos.

- Por favor ¡otra vez, que no tenéis 15 años y sí una habitación! Mamá, tu doble moralidad me sorprende... ¿No se supone que en la cocina no se puede jugar? – Riño el niño mientras contemplaba como sus padres se separaban y terminaban de vestir.

- Eso, Amy. – Intervino Leon. –Ya te vale.

La morena fulminó al rubio con la mirada por la broma, cuando el niño volvió a captar la atención de ambos.

- Papá tú eres peor. Pareces el niño en mi lugar.

- Estamos de acuerdo. –Dijo Amy con satisfacción mientras Leon reía, sacando su móvil, al comenzar a sonar.

- Está bien, Hunnigan, gracias.

- ¿Pasa algo, Leon?

- No, sólo que saldremos algo antes así que, me voy a por Jake ya. Cuidaos mucho, y no salgáis sin avisar a Bill. –Dijo a los dos refiriéndose al guardaespaldas que custodiaba la casa.

- Tú ten mucho cuidado, recuerda lo que hemos hablado.

- No te preocupes, ven aquí. –Habló con un deje de tristeza mientras abrazaba a la enfermera. – Te llamaré siempre que pueda, y Hunnigan te contará si no cómo estamos. ¿de acuerdo?

Amy asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, para después besar al hombre como si fuera la última vez, susurrándole al separarse que le quería.

- Yo también te quiero. –Le respondió mientras acariciaba su rostro y volvía a besarla, está vez de forma fugaz. Acto seguido el hombre se dirigió a su hijo.- Alex, tenéis que tener cuidado ¿vale? Te quiero, hijo.

- Yo también... Vuelve pronto y cógelos a todos, papá.

El hombre deshizo el abrazo con el chico y le sonrió con cariño.

- Lo haré, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides. Cuida a tu madre, no dejes que esté triste – Le pidió con seriedad mientras el niño asentía enérgicamente y después se incorporaba.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta principal del hogar en silencio, quedando anclados en el umbral de la puerta, ahora abierta. Leon se posicionó delante de los dos y volvió a hablar.

- Todo irá bien, familia.

Tras aquella concisa frase y una última sonrisa tranquilizadora, el rubio se alejó camino hacia su coche ante la atenta mirada de su mujer e hijo, sintiéndose mucho mejor que al levantarse.

* * *

Leon subió con brío las escaleras hasta la tercera planta del edificio donde compartían piso Sherry y Jake, plantándose rápidamente ante la puerta de la pareja, llamando con los nudillos.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante los sonidos del interior de la casa, hasta que, minutos después el silencio se hizo y Jake apareció tras la puerta sin camiseta, y con el pantalón desabrochado. Leon pudo imaginar a qué se estaba dedicando el pelirrojo al comprobar el estado de su miembro.

- ¿Ya es la hora? –Preguntó Muller con ansías, pensando que se le había escapado el tiempo.

- No, salimos antes, así que he venido ya.

- Vale, dame sólo un minuto.

Acto seguido, el chico se metió en la vivienda para recoger su camiseta y cinturón, despidiéndose después rápidamente de Sherry con un apasionado beso y un breve intercambio de frases, saliendo a la escalera segundos después.

- Ya estoy, vámonos. –Dijo aún semidesnudo mientras se ponía los zapatos.

- Chicos, tened mucho cuidado y avisadnos de cualquier cosa.

Los dos hombres miraron a Sherry antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras, asintiendo con solemnidad, para después desaparecer de la planta.

Jake comenzó a ponerse la camiseta y el cinturón mientras bajaban, bajo la sonrisa burlona de Leon, que no podía evitar reír interiormente.

- Supongo que te he pillado despidiéndote. Veo que no te asusta mucho lo que se nos viene encima. – Se mofó el rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa héroe? ¿estás celoso porque Amy no se ha despedido igual de ti? –Contraatacó él.

- Bueno, mi hijo casi nos pilla haciéndolo en la cocina.

- No os veía de esa clase. – Rió Jake divertido.- Pobre chaval, vais a crearle un trauma, si no lo tiene ya... ¿En fin, cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- Una hora, algo menos, así que vamos al aeropuerto ya. Jake, antes de nada quiero decirte que si algo me ocurriera...

El pelirrojo miró fijamente al hombre interrumpiéndole, sabiendo que iba a decir a continuación

- Cuidaré de los dos siempre, como llevo haciéndolo hasta ahora. Pero esos cabrones no nos van a matar, Leon. Nosotros también podemos ser peligrosos, y desde luego mejores que ellos. Vamos a cogerlos a todos.

El rubio sonrió levemente, para después palmear el hombro del pelirrojo con energía, poniendo de inmediato rumbo al aeropuerto en el coche del agente.

¡Gracias a todo el que lo lea!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La humedad en el ambiente era sofocante, sobre todo al mediodía, cuando los rayos del sol calentaban sin miramientos en aquel país tropical.

Jake no paraba de sufrirlo desde la llegada a Tailandia, hacía no más de 24 horas, con lo que estaba harto y no paraba de quejarse, exasperado por la lentitud de la misión que hacía más lejana la huida de aquel lugar.

- Joder, qué calor. Este país es un puto horno. –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se despegaba la camiseta del cuerpo, mirando después a Leon, quien se hallaba sentado junto a él en una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto de Bangkok.- ¿Cuándo se supone que va a aparecer nuestro amiguito Martthong?

- Según la pantalla su vuelo acaba de aterrizar. Acabemos con esta mierda.

Ante el comentario del agente, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, avanzando hacia las puertas por donde el hombre debía salir. Leon entonces apretó su intrauricular y comenzó a hablar con la persona del otro lado.

- Chris, Martthong está al caer. ¿Tenéis todo listo?

_ - Sí. Estamos en nuestras posiciones. Tenemos cubiertas todas las salidas del aeropuerto._

- Bien. Gracias por la colaboración, chicos.

_ - Para eso estamos. _

El rubio sonrió levemente ante el comentario del capitán de la BSAA, para después cortar la comunicación y mirar a Jake, advirtiéndole de que tomara su posición.

El chico entonces asintió levemente, alejándose de Leon para colocarse entre la gente, observando una vez más la foto de Ken Martthong en su móvil. Sólo les quedaba esperar.

Pasados unos minutos, la pareja vislumbró al hombre asiático salir junto con el resto de pasajeros, calmadamente con un pequeño maletín en mano. Leon hizo una señal a su compañero, y ambos se posicionaron detrás del sospechoso.

- No te pares, sigue caminando como si nada. –Susurró Leon cerca del hombre mientras Jake apretaba el cañón de su pistola en la espalda de este, continuando con el camino.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! –Respondió el hombre con nerviosismo, tratando de girar su rostro, desistiendo cuando Jake apretó más y habló.

- Eso lo decidiremos luego y nosotros, amigo.

- ¿Dónde me lleváis?

- A dar un paseo, tranquilo. –Agregó Leon, para después volver a contactar con la BSAA-. Chris, lo tenemos. Os esperamos en la salida de nuestra posición.

_ - Recibido. No tardaremos en llegar._

Efectivamente, tal y como el castaño había prometido, un amplio furgón oscuro apareció ante el trío fuera del recinto. Chris ayudó a meter al hombre desde dentro, sentándolo en el medio mientras Leon y Jake subían al vehículo.

- Así que tú eres Ken Martthong ¿eh? ¿Qué llevas en ese maletín? –Preguntó Redfield mientras se lo quitaba y lo abría de una forma brusca, rebuscando en su interior.

- ¡No tenéis derecho a hacer esto! ¡os denunciaré, es ilegal!

- Lo que es ilegal es cooperar con la investigación bio-terrorista. No te hagas el sorprendido, sabemos que trabajas para Escion aquí en su sede en Tailandia, y que no hacéis cosas muy buenas. –Habló Leon mirando al hombre, quien volvió a repetir, está vez más calmado, que no sabía nada de aquello.

- Alguien del gobierno estadounidense está metido en esto, es el que lo orquesta y tú, que si sabes de qué va todo esto, nos vas a contar lo que sepas, por las buenas, o por las malas. –Añadió Jake mientras cargaba su pistola, amenazante.

- No vais a matarme, no tendríais nada.

- Claro que no, al menos de momento. Pero hay otros métodos.

Mientras Jake continuaba amenazando al hombre, y demostrándole cuales serían las técnicas para hacerle hablar a base de golpes, Chris nombró a Leon, pasándole unas facturas halladas en el maletín.

- Y dice que no sabe nada... Tanto dinero no puede estar limpio siendo supervisor, Ken.- Intervino Chris, cuando Jake golpeó al sospechoso gritándole que dijese lo que sabía.

- ¿Creéis que esto me asusta, idiotas? Los que de verás me dan miedo son ellos, los que mandan en este proyecto. Ya han muerto dos de los supervisores más importantes porque les han pillado, yo no pienso ser el siguiente.

- Si no hablas sí que morirás, porque nadie podrá darte protección si no ayudas a detener al culpable.

- Es tu propio gobierno el que está podrido. –Le respondió a Leon con una sonrisa burlona-. Espera a ver cuánto tardan en mataros a vosotros.

- ¡Habla ya o no te quedará un sólo diente! – Gritó Chris harto de tanta palabrería, propinádole un fuerte puñetazo.

- Yo que tú le haría caso, colega. Este tío es muy bestia.

Tras la confesión de Jake y la brutalidad del capitán, el asiático habló con desesperación.

- ¡Os he dicho que no sé nada! Quien quiera que sea no se muestra a nadie, ni se comunica jamás. Tiene cientos de mensajeros a distintos niveles, está muy bien protegido.

- ¿Y tú de quién acatas órdenes?

- De diferentes tipos que contactan por medio de e-mails de empresas. No tenéis nada para buscar, estáis perdiendo el tiempo mientras vuestras familias están desprotegidas. Ellos lo saben todo sobre vosotros.

- ¡No estás diciendo todo lo que sabes! –Gritó Chris agarrando al hombre de la pechera, cuando el coche se detuvo, perdido en la maleza a las afueras.

El castaño sacó al hombre bruscamente del furgón, haciéndole caer en la tierra mientras Leon y Jake salían también, al tiempo que Chris continuaba enfurecido, preguntándole al hombre cosas.

- En serio, tíos, perdéis el tiempo. Ahora mismo esos cabrones pueden estar en vuestras casas. ¿Hace cuánto no hablas con tu hijo, rubito? – Se mofó Ken mientras sonreía levemente, levantándose del suelo.

Pero el hombre no llegó a incorporarse cuando Leon le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, tirándolo de nuevo mientras le hablaba con furia.

- No se te ocurra mencionar a mi hijo o te juro que te mataré.

- Puedes matarme, pero ellos, mientras tú pierdes el tiempo, matarán a Alex.

- ¡Cállate, hijo de puta! –Le gritó mientras le golpeaba con ira, siendo retenido por Jake, que le empujó lejos del hombre mientras trataba de sosegarlo con palabras.

A pesar de la fuerza de Jake, Leon se deshizo de su agarre y volvió a por Martthong, quien reía con ganas a pesar de su situación y los golpes del agente.

Antes de que Jake pudiera sujetar de nuevo al rubio, Ken le arrebató el arma de la cartuchera a este, haciendo que Cris gritase ``cuidado´´ sobresaltando a sus compañeros.

Martthong abrió fuego contra la pareja mientras ambos caían al suelo y Chris disparaba al enemigo, que trató de correr fallando en el intento al recibir una bala en la pierna.

- ¡Leon! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con temor el capitán al observar al hombre sangrando, sin atinar a ver de dónde manaba la sangre.

- Ha sido en la clavícula, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, Chris.

- Vale, tú coge a Leon, yo me encargo de este cabrón. –Respondió a Jake mientras cargaba al asiático, y el pelirrojo al rubio, quien apretaba los dientes de dolor.

Una vez todos se metieron en el vehículo, partieron hacia el hospital más cercano que señalizaba su GPS.

* * *

Leon sentía aún el efecto de la anestesia que no había terminado de salir de su organismo mientras vislumbraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación el sol descender, dando paso a la noche de forma lenta pero firme.

Antes de que pudiera examinar su estado, Chris y Jake entraron a la estancia, posicionándose frente al rubio para que pudiera contemplarles.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Has sido un imprudente, joder, Leon. –Riñó Redfield mientras el pelirrojo tomaba la palabra, dándole la razón.

- Sí, héroe. No pienso llevarte hecho trizas hasta América, así que compórtate, que se supone que tú eres el prudente. Si la bala hubiese impactado unos centímetros más abajo estarías muerto.

- Lo siento, chicos, de verdad. Tenéis toda la razón. ¿Habéis hablado con Amy?

- No, tranquilo, héroe, te vamos a conceder a ti el privilegio. –Se burló Muller al observar el miedo en el rostro de Leon, qué suspiró resignándose a la bronca, aunque merecida por su imprudencia.

A penas unos segundos después de aquello, el móvil de Leon comenzó a sonar. Jake lo cogió, mirando en la pantalla el nombre de la enfermera.

- Parece que nos ha escuchado. –Se burló mostrando al rubio el teléfono, quien se extrañó de que ella llamara.

**Muuuuuchas gracias a los que leéis, seguís la historia, comentáis etc! **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Advertencias de siempre, querido público! XD**

Capítulo 13

Leon descolgó el móvil y se lo colocó en la oreja, alertándose al instante de escuchar el llanto de su mujer, quien hablaba de forma atropellada y frenética.

- ¡Leon, tienes que volver, se han llevado a Alex, han matado a Bill, no sé cómo ha pasado! Por favor tienes...

- Amy, Amy, cálmate un segundo o no podré entenderte. – Habló tratando de mantener la calma, incorporándose en la cama.

- Acabo de llegar del trabajo, alguien vino a casa... Bill está muerto en el salón, le han pegado un tiro en la cabeza, y Alex no está. Hay sangre en su cuarto.

- Amy, escúchame bien lo que vas a hacer. Llama ahora mismo a Helena y Sherry y vete con ellas. No vuelvas a casa, ni vayas sola a ningún lado bajo ningún concepto.

- Leon, ¿y si le han hecho daño? –Interrumpió la morena.-Tienes que venir ya, por favor… ¡no me dejes sola, por favor!

Ante los sollozos de Amy y su desesperación, Leon sintió como un puñal atravesaba su corazón, y asimiló la situación. Alguien había secuestrado a su hijo, y sabía perfectamente de parte de quién lo hacían. El pavor se apoderó de él al recordar la brutalidad de sus enemigos, que no conocían la compasión.

- Amy, voy a salir para allá de inmediato. Aguanta, cariño, en seguida estaré contigo. Haz lo que te he dicho y vuelve a llamarme. Te quiero. Alex estará bien, no pueden hacerle nada. Confía en mí.

Acto seguido Leon colgó, para después quitarse los cables que le conectaban a máquinas y goteros, levantándose con firmeza a pesar de su malestar.

- ¡Leon, no estás bien aún, te acaban de operar!

- Chris, se han llevado a mi hijo. Mi mujer está sola en casa con el cadáver del guardaespaldas... Me importa una mierda que se me abran los puntos o no tenga fuerzas, las sacaré de donde sea porque tengo que volver a Washington ya, ¡y lo más temprano posible será dentro de 8 putas horas!

El castaño ensombreció más su rostro ante la desesperación de su amigo, que tuvo que apoyarse en la cama para no caerse, golpeando después con enfado la cama.

- Leon, lo entendemos. –Intervino Jake.- Vamos a salir de aquí cagando leches, pero tú de momento no vas a hacer nada, nosotros nos ocupamos. Hablaré con Hunnigan para tratar de salir como sea de este humidificador, pero ya. Vamos a encontrar a Alex aunque sea lo último que hagamos, y después pienso abrirle la cabeza al que lo haya hecho.

Leon asintió más calmado mientras miles de pensamientos lo asaltaban, sintiendo como Jake tocaba su hombro un instante, para después salir del cuarto dejándole con Chris.

- La BSAA seguirá aquí, no os preocupéis por nada, nosotros nos encargamos, Leon. Sabes que con cualquier cosa obtendrás nuestro apoyo.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias, Chris. Siento haberme puesto así.

- No te disculpes, es normal. Pero vamos a encontrarlo en seguida, ya lo verás.

Leon Sonrió a media asta al hombre mientras trataba de convencerse de aquello con ganas, luchando por no sucumbir ante la ansiedad.

* * *

La madrugada caía sobre Washington cuando Jake y Leon tocaron tierra, saliendo ágilmente del aeropuerto, encontrándose a Sherry con su coche esperándolos en el parking.

- ¿Cómo estáis? –Preguntó la rubia abrazando a ambos, parándose al contemplar la sangre fresca que manchaba el hombro izquierdo de Leon.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me disparó ese hombre, pero estoy bien ¿Se sabe algo nuevo?

La chica entristeció la mueca de su semblante mientras negaba con la cabeza, contemplando con pena como su amigo se decepcionaba, bajando la mirada mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello.

- Estamos en la nave investigando lo que podemos con lo que hay, pero lo cierto es que la cosa está jodida.

- Bueno, vamos para allá. –Agregó Jake intentando que el grupo se alejase de la desolación, al menos hasta enterarse de lo que tenían.

Acto seguido todos entraron en el coche poniendo rumbo al polígono industrial, llegando en un cuarto de hora.

Leon entró el primero en la gran sala buscando con la mirada impaciente a Amy, quien se levantó con velocidad de su silla, corriendo a abrazar al hombre que la recibió con la misma ansia.

El rubio vislumbró los rastros del miedo y la incertidumbre en el rostro de la enfermera al mirarla tras romper el abrazo; Sabía que no había dormido a penas al vislumbrar sus marcadas ojeras, y que ese tiempo de descanso lo había invertido en llorar, como mostraban sus ojos rojos, ahora apagados de vida y luz. Leon pudo hallar la pesadez y la tristeza en su cara demacrada y sin maquillar.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó acariciando su cara, cuando ella atisbó su herida.

- No me has contado nada de esto ¿qué ha pasado?

- Me dispararon, acababa de despertar de la operación cuando me llamaste.

- Leon...

- Estoy bien, ahora lo que importa es Alex.

Amy asintió con resignación mientras Leon la besaba fugazmente, para después dirigirse al resto de sus compañeros, que no pudieron decirle mucho más de lo que Sherry había contado, sin embargo, mientras Hunnigan explicaba al grupo apoyándose en unos documentos de su portátil, alguien se hizo con el control de su ordenador, haciendo que saltase un video en él.

El grupo observó con suma atención lo que veían, puesto que un hombre se mostraba sin pudor ante la cámara, mientras detrás de él se vislumbraba al niño, atado a una silla y amordazado.

El desconocido comenzó a hablar en cuanto el video se comenzó reproducir.

- Bueno, Kennedy... Las presentaciones son secundarias, nosotros sabemos quiénes sois, y eso es lo importante. Ya sabes por qué está ocurriendo esto así que, deja de meter las narices con tu grupo donde no te llaman o el angelito lo pagará por ti. Si en un plazo de tres días vemos algún indicio de que continuáis con la investigación, y ten por seguro que lo sabremos, te enviaré a ti y a tu mujer la cabeza de Alex en una caja a casa. Espero que lo hayas entendido bien.

Cuando el video concluyó, el silencio se hizo en la estancia durante unos largos segundos, para después ser roto por Hunnigan.

- Voy a intentar rastrear algo, es posible que el video haya dejado una huella del ordenador que lo ha mandado.

Mientras la mujer hablaba y tecleaba en el portátil, Leon se alejó unos pasos de la mesa, ausente en sus pensamientos. Segundos después, una furia desmedida se apoderó de él, haciendo que comenzase a golpear y patear lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que el cansancio y el dolor lo amansaron.

El grupo lo miró atónito y apenado excepto Amy, quien no sintió sorpresa ante aquello, observando al rubio con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

La morena se levantó y caminó hacía el hombre, abrazándolo sin decir nada.

Leon tardó en reaccionar ante el gesto, pero una vez hubo expulsado el odio la correspondió ocultando su cara entre el cuello de la mujer, hablando con un murmullo gutural.

- Lo siento mucho, Amy. Perdóname, por favor.

- Esto no es tu culpa, estás cumpliendo con tu deber simplemente. Vamos a encontrarlo, Leon, y después irás a por el que haya ordenado esto y lo meterás en la cárcel.

Leon asintió con seriedad mientras miraba los ojos de Amy, quien ya no lloraba, sino que transmitía al hombre una gran fuerza, recordándole que ellos eran mejores que aquel montón de asesinos.

- ¡Chicos, he encontrado algo! –Dijo enérgicamente Hunnigan mientras observaba un mapa de coordenadas en la pantalla del portátil. –Parece que están en Washington, pero no puedo creer que sean tan descuidados como para no saber que les vamos a pillar.

- Está claro que es una trampa. Nos estarán esperando. –Dijo Helena.

- Pienso ir igual. –Dijo Leon.- Saben que iremos y nosotros sabemos que quieren matarnos. Les demostraré que soy más listo que ellos.

- ¿Cómo que iré, héroe? Iremos todos, somos un puto equipo.

Helena y Sherry asintieron ante el comentario, haciendo que Leon les diera las gracias, para después sentir como aquel odio desmedido quemaba de nuevo su corazón.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes, salvo Amy y poco más no me pertenecen, como ya sabéis,**

**Grandes dosis de drama y puede que cosas repugnantes, violentas o indecorosas, etc etc...**

Capítulo 14

Alex se revolvía inquieto en su silla, tratando de desatar sus manos o pies gracias a algún milagro, soñando con que aquello llegase a su fin y poder escapar de aquella sala pequeña y oscura donde le tenían encerrado sin saber desde cuándo, ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Hacía horas que no veía aquel hombre que le retenía y había grabado un video dirigido a su padre, diciéndole que le mataría si él no dejaba de trabajar en algo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en aquel momento, La incertidumbre de debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, y no conocer qué pasaba con su familia era un absoluto calvario del que no podía escapar, No obstante, el pequeño no perdía la esperanza de que su padre en compañía de sus amigos le salvarían.

Alex cejó en su empeño de soltarse cuando escuchó una puerta metálica cerrarse estrepitosamente, haciendo que segundos después la que cerraba su pequeño zulo se abriera, dando paso a aquel hombre alto que le había llevado hasta allí. Este depositó una pistola encima de la mesa de la sala, girándose después para encarar al niño.

- Bueno, chico. Tu padre no debería tardar mucho en aparecer. Te prometo que después será todo mucho más divertido.

- ¿Vas a dejarme ir si viene? ¿Crees en serio que vas a poder con él? –Le preguntó con odio, revolviéndose de nuevo en su asiento.

- Ninguno va a salir de aquí, mocoso. –Respondió riendo con ganas.- Esto es una trampa para matarlos a todos, así que, te haré un favor y te pegaré un tiro en la cabeza cuando estén desangrándose a tus pies.

El hombre volvió a reír ante la cara de Alex, abandonándolo de nuevo en la penumbra de la sala mientras este gritaba a pleno pulmón lo que se le ocurría, odiando a aquel tipo, su situación de inutilidad, incluso a su padre por no decirle nunca nada sobre el verdadero peligro con el que convivía. Automáticamente después de aquello el niño se sintió hundido y egoísta, dándose cuenta de que él se había sacrificado por su propio bien y encima iba a morir por su culpa.

El rubio entonces dejó de gritar mientras en su garganta se formaba un nudo, dejando que el llanto lo abrazara hasta ahogarlo en la desesperanza.

* * *

Leon y Jake acababan de situarse en la entrada principal de aquel almacén de extrarradio desde el que se había grabado el video, cerciorándose de que en el exterior no había nadie que quisiera atentar contra ellos, tal y como había confirmado Hunnigan desde el vehículo aparcado un par de calles atrás a través de la visión térmica que mostraba la pantalla de su portátil.

Leon pudo escuchar antes de entrar junto con el pelirrojo como Amy se hacía con el micro de Hunnigan, y le decía que tuviesen mucho cuidado. El rubio no dudo en tranquilizar a su mujer una vez más, para después contactar con Helena y Sherry, posicionadas en la única entrada trasera del edificio.

- Todo listo por aquí, Helena. Cuando estéis listas. –Susurró Leon.

_ - Recibido. Allá vamos. _

Poco tiempo después los dos hombres comenzaron a escuchar tiros en el interior, comenzando con su parte del plan, colocándose unas mascaras anti-gas, entrando por la puerta principal mientras lanzaban dos granadas de humo.

La primera visión que tuvieron fue la de las chicas recibiendo fuego enemigo por doquier. Helena había recibido varios impactos en el chaleco antibalas, al igual que Sherry, quien además lo había sufrido en una pierna. No obstante nadie se alarmó más de lo normal cuando la chica, oculta tras una columna se extrajo la bala con dolor y comenzó a regenerarse.

Leon y Jake esquivaron las balas mientras corría al único pasillo que contactaba con múltiples puertas. El lugar parecía una serie de pequeños trasteros.

- ¡Voy a ayudarlas, Leon! Cubriré la puerta para que nadie pase. –Informó Jake mientras corría hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la sala principal llena de columnas a modo de parking subterráneo.

El rubio no perdió tiempo y comenzó a abrir todas las puertas a base de potentes patadas con el miedo de no encontrar a su hijo, o peor aún, encontrarlo muerto. Pero disipó esa idea mientras quedasen esperanzas y puertas por comprobar, intentando mantener sus nervios a raya, a pesar de que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, a medida que las oportunidades se iban agotando.

Leon abrió la última puerta, accediendo sin cuidado ninguno al interior del zulo en penumbra, asustándose cuando su hijo, que ni siquiera había comprobado quién entraba, comenzó a golpearlo con toda su fuerza y velocidad en el estómago y costados.

- ¡Alex, Alex, para! ¡Soy yo! –Logró decir entre quejidos al quitarse la máscara, mientras agarraba al chico por los hombros, mirándolo.

- ¡Papá!

El niño, tremendamente aliviado se abrazó al hombre como si fuera a desaparecer, no pudiendo evitar que de sus ojos saliesen lágrimas de alegría. El hombre, al notar al niño temblar mientras lloraba, lo separó de su cuerpo para mirarlo.

- Tranquilo, Alex. Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿vale? ¿Estás bien? ¿seguro? –Dijo mientras el niño asentía, abrazándolo de nuevo con fugacidad, mientras hablaba comunicándose con Jake. -¿Cómo están las cosas hay fuera?

_ - Hemos acabado con algunos, ¡pero hay un montón de gente aquí, Leon! ¡Iré para allá y lo sacaremos juntos!_

- Recibido.

Cuando Leon cortó la conversación cogió la máscara anti- gas de nuevo, dándosela al niño mientras le ordenaba que, una vez fuera se la pusiera, sacando de nuevo su arma para comprobar si debía cambiar o no el cargador.

Jake apareció pocos instantes después, abrazando al niño que también se arrojó en él con abandono.

- Vas a ser el rey del cole cuando vuelvas, Alex -Bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. -¿Cómo lo hacemos, Leon?

- Yo lo cargaré hasta la salida, tú intenta cubrirnos ¿cómo están las chicas?

- Creo que han herido a Helena, y a Sherry de nuevo. Pero dicen que aún pueden mantenerse.

- Diles que saquen las granadas incendiarias y salgan tras nosotros. –Ordenó el rubio mientras cogía a su hijo y el pelirrojo informaba a sus compañeras por el pinganillo de su oreja.

Segundos después, ambos cruzaron corriendo la sala mientras tras ellos el fuego lo inundaba todo, pero antes de llegar a la salida Leon recibió un fuerte impacto de bala de un rifle que, a pesar de impactar contra el chaleco lo derribó.

Jake se apresuró a ayudar al hombre a levantarse mientras a la par agarraba a Alex y lo cargaba en sus brazos, consiguiendo salir seguido de la pareja de mujeres.

El grupo se encontró con el gran furgón aparcado delante de la entrada principal de la nave, de él salió Amy con velocidad al vislumbrar al grupo acercarse.

- ¡Alex!, ¿cómo estás, cielo? –Preguntó mientras lo abrazaba y escudriñaba su rostro entre lágrimas, volviendo a abrazarlo tras verle asentir.

- Venga, tenemos que irnos ¡subid al coche! –Dijo Leon mientras empujaba con cuidado a la enfermera y al niño, que le obedecieron con velocidad mientras un par de hombres salían de la nave, comenzando con los tiros de nuevo.

Jake aceleró todo lo que pudo saliendo de aquel polígono industrial mientras esquivaba los disparos con el vehículo, mientras el resto del equipo en el interior se preocupaba por las heridas que habían recibido.

- La bala ha atravesado limpiamente, Helena. No te preocupes, te vas a recuperar. –Decía Amy mientras le hacía un torniquete a la castaña, dándole después la mano a Hunnigan para tranquilizarla mientras la sonreía y le decía que estuviese pendiente del tiempo.

Acto seguido la morena miró a Sherry, quien se quitó el chaleco comentando que estaba bien y sólo necesitaba tiempo para sanar por completo de la herida de su pierna, que apenas sangraba ya. Entonces Amy volvió junto con Leon y su hijo, vislumbrando que su marido tenía serios problemas para quitarse el chaleco antibalas por culpa de su hombro herido y sangrante de nuevo.

- Déjame a mí, Leon. –Comentó ocupándose de la situación para después recoger las vendas limpias y presionar el hombro del rubio.

- Estoy bien, Amy. Sólo se ha abierto la herida. ¿estás bien? –Preguntó con cariño mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena, besándola después castamente. Acto seguido posó la vista en su hijo. -¿Alex, has visto a alguien o has oído algo para saber quién ha ordenado esto? Es importante cualquier detalle, aunque creas que no tiene importancia.

- Ese hombre, el del video, habló una vez con alguien que parecía mandar. Era una mujer, se despidió llamándola señora.

- Bien, hijo. Ya sabemos algo muy importante. La manzana podrida del cesto gubernamental es una mujer, ahora el círculo se ha cerrado bastante.

El rubio sonrió al niño mientras le revolvía el cabello, pero dentro sintió una tremenda agitación ante aquella revelación. Sólo había cinco mujeres en el gobierno estadounidense, y no se le ocurría quién podría estar detrás con tal malicia y astucia. Sólo rogaba a los cielos porque no fuese ninguna de las dos mujeres que conocía bien y tanto le habían apoyado, porque si no, sentiría un dolor tan inmenso ante tal traición y ceguera que no sabría cómo aguantar el golpe.

**Muuuchas gracias a todo aquel que pase por aquí leyendo esto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes, salvo Amy y poco más no me pertenecen, como ya sabéis,**

**Grandes dosis de drama y puede que cosas repugnantes, violentas o indecorosas, etc etc...**

Capítulo15

Aquella noche la familia Kennedy volvió a estar al completo en su hogar, pudiendo respirar de nuevo la calma, a pesar de que el peligro continuaba en la atmósfera y no les abandonaría por una larga temporada tras lo sucedido.

Amy no había abandonado a su hijo desde la llegada a la casa, después de despedirse y agradecer infinitamente al equipo su trabajo y esfuerzo, intentando hacer olvidar al niño el calvario sufrido, temiendo que aquello le hubiese dejado alguna secuela irreversible.

No estuvo muy convencida de dejar que Alex volviese a la normalidad al día siguiente, pero ante la insistencia del rubio por volver al colegio y hacer que no había ocurrido nada aceptó, pensando que quizás era lo que más le convenía.

La mujer salió de la habitación de Alex cuando el teléfono sonó y Leon le informó de que era su madre, dejando que esta vez fuera su marido el que entrase a ver al niño antes de que este se durmiera.

Leon sonrió levemente en respuesta a la mirada de su hijo, sentándose en su cama mientras le hacía un hueco a su lado.

- ¿Todo está bien por aquí? –Le preguntó con dulzura.

- Sí, papá. Aunque no sé si después de esto podré dormir como siempre.

- Es normal, hijo, no te avergüences. Si te despiertas y tienes miedo sólo tienes que ir a nuestro cuarto. Yo me vendré aquí y dormirás con mamá.

- Gracias. –Murmuró él bajando la mirada entristecida.

- Has sido muy valiente, hijo, de verdad. Y mira la parte buena de todo esto, ahora tú eres el héroe, vas a ligar un montón con las niñas en el colegio. Seguro que hay alguna que te gusta... –Se burló el hombre con una sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se ruborizaba levemente, respondiendo incómodo.

- Papá, no voy a hablar contigo de este tema.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo puedo ayudarte. No es por alardear, pero a mí las mujeres siempre se me han dado bien. Fíjate en tu madre, cayó rendida a mis pies, aunque ella diga lo contrario. -Se burló mientras sonreía con nostalgia, recordando aquellos años.

- Ella me dijo que tú acabaste yendo tras ella, papá. Eso te resta puntos en cuanto a ser tan galán como dices.

- Bueno, pero al principio fue ella la que quedó prendida de mí, ya sabes cómo es tu madre, lo negará porque es muy orgullosa. No te molesto más, sólo quiero que sepas que yo podría ayudarte si tienes dudas o problemas.

- Lo sé, papá, gracias.

- De nada. –Dijo para después darle un beso y levantarse de la cama, acercándose a la puerta del cuarto. –Buenas noches, hijo. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Leon apagó la luz y se marchó de la estancia tras dedicarle una última sonrisa al niño, encaminándose después al baño de su cuarto, donde pretendía ducharse, olvidando momentáneamente el quebradero de cabeza que era todo aquel tema, que cada vez se ponía más tenso y complejo.

Cuando el rubio salió del baño con el pelo mojado y vestido únicamente con los pantalones oscuros de su pijama, encontró a Amy terminando de cambiarse. Ella lo observó quedándose abstraída con horror en su torso lleno de moratones por las balas de aquella tarde, y la herida de su hombro. Había tenido una suerte increíble de que las balas parasen en el chaleco, y no en su carne desprotegida.

- Dios, Leon... –Comentó acercándose hasta él, poniendo una de sus manos con mucha suavidad en los pectorales de él, observando de cerca sus heridas.

- Pronto se quitará, lo que más me preocupa es el hombro. –Se quejó moviéndolo despacio, sintiendo un intenso dolor.

- Es que deberías estar en el hospital. ¿Te has tomado las pastillas ya?

- Sí, Amy, tranquila. Mañana iré a que lo miren, de verdad. Pero esta noche quiero estar aquí, con vosotros.

La enfermera suspiró abrazándolo con cuidado mientras sentía los fuertes brazos de su marido envolverla, separándose después de unos instantes para besarlo con todo el amor del que fue capaz.

- Túmbate, voy a coger una crema muy buena para esos moratones. –Le informó al separarse, alejándose hasta una de las cómodas, sacando el tubo blanco del fármaco mientras él obedecía.

La mujer se posicionó a su lado en la gran cama de matrimonio, aplicando la sustancia en los moratones con cuidado, mientras Leon la miraba con afecto, pero Amy distinguió la sombra de la duda y la incertidumbre en su cara.

- ¿En qué piensas, Leon?

- En quién es esa mujer. Estoy acojonado al pensar en que puede ser alguien muy cercano a mí, Amy. Alguien que me ha estado engañando todo el tiempo.

- Espero que no, sería horrible. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- De momento lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con el presidente. Es el único de quién me puedo fiar. Después ya veré. Estoy quedándome sin ideas...

- Ya estamos cerca, Leon, tranquilo. Mañana cuando hables con el presidente puede que te reconduzcas y sepas por donde seguir, no desesperes. –Dijo la mujer terminando con la crema, dejándola sobre su mesa de noche.

- Sí, tienes razón. Ahora mismo no voy solucionar nada.

- Eso es, cariño. Tienes que descansar ahora. – Le susurró ella mientras acariciaba su rostro, perdiéndose en los ojos azules del hombre. –Has salvado a nuestro hijo.

- Tendrá un trauma de por vida por mi culpa. No sé cómo lidiar con eso.

- Eso es por culpa de esos cabrones y la desgraciada que los dirige. Tú no tienes la culpa de tener este trabajo. Le has salvado, como Jake, Helena y Sherry. No te tortures con eso, porque no es verdad.

El rubio suspiró mientras asentía levemente, para después ser abrazado por Amy. Ambos entonces se recostaron en el lecho, manteniendo el silencio abrazados.

* * *

Leon caminó como tantas otras veces hacia la puerta del despacho presidencial, pero esta vez con un nudo en la garganta nunca antes visto.

La desconfianza le invadía ante cada persona que se cruzaba y le saludaba, sobre todo si era mujer. No dejaba de notar a su mente divagar ante multitud de posibilidades, alertándole de que cualquiera podría ser la que había intentado matarlos.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza para disipar todas sus quimeras antes de llamar a la puerta del presidente, y adentrarse a su orden.

- Leon ¿Cómo está tu hijo? Siento mucho esto. –Se adelantó el moreno, levantándose de su asiento.

- Señor, mi hijo ha confirmado que la persona que está dirigiendo todo esto es una mujer de este gobierno. Sólo hay cinco candidatas y me temo que ninguna está fuera de sospecha.

- Cuánto lamento oír eso... Pondré espías detrás de todas ellas para averiguar algo sospechoso. Aunque he encontrado algo que no me ha gustado, Leon. Iba a llamarte antes de que llegaras para que nos reuniéramos.

- Usted dirá, señor. –Habló con templanza, sintiendo como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su espalda.

- He encontrado unas facturas modificadas, falseadas del partido al que pertenece la vicepresidenta. Desviaron dinero de su campaña, puesto que no todo fue invertido en ella, y no se sabe dónde ha ido a parar. Puede que sea corrupción de algún tipo, no este asunto pero... Es preocupante.

- Vamos a ponernos a trabajar en esas cuentas en seguida, localizaremos quién movió el dinero y a dónde. –Logró decir el rubio tras asimilar aquella dura acusación, puesto que la vicepresidente Reynolds siempre había sido muy cercana a él, y la tenía un gran aprecio.

Mientras los dos hombres continuaban hablando enfrascados en la conversación, ninguno notó que la puerta se abrió unos milímetros, siendo cerrada después por la persona que los descubrió, escuchando detrás de la puerta al enterarse de las sospechas de la pareja.

La mujer se alejó al escuchar que Leon salía del cuarto mientras sacaba su móvil, marcando un número con velocidad.

- Van a descubrirme pronto, así que pienso adelantarme y vamos a hacerlo a lo grande, ya estoy harta de este tío. Ve esta noche a la casa, la mujer no estará allí. Coge al niño y espera a que yo llegue. Leon va a enterarse de todo de una puta vez.

_ - Pero, señora ¿Y si intenta matarme mientras amenazo al niño? _

- No lo hará mientras tú apuntes a su hijo con un arma, idiota. Pero si se pasa de listo dispáralo, pero no lo mates. Quiero que me vea.

Acto seguido, la mujer colgó con enfado caminando por los pasillos de la casa blanca, planeando su golpe para aquella misma noche, en la que Leon Kennedy sabría que su final había comenzado. Un final amargo del que no podría escapar aunque luchara, de eso se encargaría con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
